


When Time Loses Meaning

by PetiteAbeille



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Klaus, Baby!Caroline, Bathing/Washing, Caroline is a Brat, Crying, Diapers, Elijah is a Saint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Caroline, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Klaus, Infantilism, Injury Recovery, Klaus isn't a complete dick, Mystic Falls, Not Canon Compliant, Pacifiers, Possessive Behavior, Protective Klaus, Sickfic, Spanking, Supportive Klaus, Trust Issues, Vampire Caroline, protective Elijah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteAbeille/pseuds/PetiteAbeille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes knows better than to trust Klaus, and Klaus learned long ago not to care about anyone but himself. Rules can be broken though. When eternal life looms ahead, giving in to the pull of another person is easier than fighting desire forever. </p><p>Or, the one where Caroline, newly made a vampire, finds hope, comfort, and support from the most unexpected source; meanwhile, Klaus has his buttons pushed like never before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things: I haven't watched the early episodes of this show in awhile, and there are always so many schemes going on that I'm not going to be following canon. 
> 
> Secondly, in my mind Caroline is 19 or 20, finished high school and entirely legal. Imagine it however you want, but I can never picture Candice Accola as in high school anyway. At the time of filming she has to be in her twenties.
> 
> As background, for anyone whose memory is as terrible as mine is, Caroline has recently become a vampire, and is still figuring out the ropes. Klaus and the other Originals (the original vampire family and the most powerful vampires) have recently come to town. Klaus is up to his usual diabolic scheming, and Carolyn gets bitten by a werewolf in the crossfire. Werewolf bites are fatal to vampires, and Klaus' blood is the one known cure.

Elijah Mikaelson looked on as his brother lifted his wrist to the young vampire's lips. Caroline Forbes latched on to the pale skin. Even through the window, Elijah could hear her moan of relief as Klaus' blood began to heal her. The new vampire was not who captured Elijah's attention though. After living over a thousand years he had seen women more beautiful than Caroline, watched thousands of times as vampires fed. What drew Elijah to Caroline's bedroom window that night, creating a shameless voyeur out of him, was the look Klaus was giving Caroline. Elijah's brother had tenderness in his eyes. "Tender" was not a word that Elijah had used to describe Klaus in hundreds of years. Yet there they were, Elijah unseen at the window, Caroline feeding desperately, and Niklaus supporting her against his chest.

Finally, Klaus took his arm back and gently lowered Caroline against the bed. From the window, Elijah could see her eyes were already drifting closed; werewolf bites did a number on vampires, especially new ones like Caroline. Even with Klaus' blood, she would need time to heal. Klaus stood from the bed and tucked the blankets up around Caroline's bare throat. Elijah watched Klaus turn to leave, but as he walked across the room, something caught his eye. The vampire strode silently over to the bookcase and plucked a small brown teddybear from the shelf. Elijah's eyes narrowed, wondering what his brother was up to. His suspicions were unfounded though, and Elijah watched in disbelief, as Klaus tucked the bear under one of Caroline's arms. The girl rolled over in her sleep, unconsciously clutching the bear to her in the process, and Klaus smiled softly. 

Elijah chuckled. _Well I'll be._

......................................

 

Caroline woke up and stretched languidly in the warm sun that streamed through her window. Suddenly, she remembered the previous night and her hand flew to her neck. There was nothing. Smooth skin had replaced the festering bite. The bite that would have killed her if it wasn't for Klaus. Then again, it was Klaus' fault she had been bitten in the first place. "Collateral damage," he had called her when he visited her the previous night. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline had asked when he entered her bedroom. Part of her had hoped he would say 'yes'. 

Instead, Klaus smirked. "On your birthday?" His smile fell away though, as he looked her in the eyes. "Do you really think so low of me?"

"Yes," Caroline had responded without hesitation. 

But Klaus hadn't killed her. He had offered to let her die if she wished it, and she had almost agreed. But then, Klaus began to talk. His low tone, usually a sign of danger, spoke softly to her of the places she could go and the art she could see. His words were a caress, and they enticed her with promises for a bright future. All she had to do was tell him she wanted to live. 

Caroline sighed. There had been so much death, so many friends lost. And now, she was a vampire. Her life would never be the same. All her dreams ceased to be possible the moment she became immortal. 

Caroline looked down at the bed, and realized for the first time that she gripped something in her hand. It was a bear, worn with years of love. Her eyes flew to her bookcase, and her cheeks reddened. Klaus must have found the toy and felt like a laugh. Before she fell asleep though, Klaus had been almost doting. Caroline let go of the bear and hugged her knees to her chest. Niklaus was someone she would never understand, nor was she certain she wanted to.

 

.........................................

It had taken Klaus all the willpower he had developed through his considerable lifespan to leave Caroline Forbes' bedroom the previous night. She looked so vulnerable as she slept clutching her bear, innocent face framed by a cloud of blonde hair. Eventually, Klaus made himself leave though, content in the knowledge that she was healing well. Besides, Klaus had learned long ago that love was weakness. He laughed derisively. Not that he loved Caroline. The vampire was just a babe, still new to her powers and acclimatizing to her body. She had a mouth on her though that would have gotten a vampire hundreds of years her senior into trouble. That bratty tongue coupled with a dubious desire to live made Klaus more uncomfortable than he cared to admit. 

And that certainly wasn't the reason he was out for a walk that morning, heading in the direction of Sheriff Forbes' house. No, he didn't care if he saw her hugging the bear again. He quelled the warmth that threatened to spread through him at the memory. Caring was Elijah's thing. When Klaus cared, it always went poorly. And still, his feet carried him towards Caroline Forbes, the young vampire who both infuriated and entranced him. 

.........................................

Caroline had just finished brushing her hair when there was a knock at her bedroom window. She jumped and spun around, blushing as she saw Klaus grinning in at her. Schooling her expression, Caroline walked to the window. There was no way she would provide Klaus a reason to look anymore smug and self-assured than he always did. The older vampire radiated power and certainty. Caroline could fake it, but Klaus was the real deal. He was indestructible, and he knew it. 

"Yes?" Caroline said cooly as she opened the window.

Klaus didn't wait for an invitation, but stepped into the room. He reached out and tilted her chin so that he could inspect her neck. "Much better," he said. "Still pale though," he said, eyeing her critically.

Carolyn shifted under the scrutiny. "Yes well, vampire."

"Mm," Klaus said noncommittally. 

He walked over to the bed and picked up the teddy bear that Caroline had left in it. With his back to her, she couldn't see his face. Klaus said nothing though, simply picked some dust off the bear and set it down so that it sat propped against her pillow. 

"You really should make this," he said, gesturing to her bed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Did you want something?"

The next thing she knew, Klaus was standing so close that Caroline could feel his breath against her face. She tried not to shudder when he took her cheeks between his hands and raised her eyes to meet his. 

"So rude to the person who saved your life."

Caroline forced herself not to look away from Klaus' gaze. "It doesn't count when you're the reason it needed saving."

Klaus chuckled, and before Caroline could register that he was moving, the other vampire was back across her bedroom, peering out the window.

"It's a beautiful day," he said. "I thought you might like to go for a walk."

Caroline tried to think of an excuse to get out of the invitation, but nothing presented itself. She wasn't worried that Klaus would harm her. Why bother after saving her life just the night before? Caroline's bigger concern was the idea of spending a whole day with Klaus. Alone. She couldn't decide how she felt about that. 

Finally, Caroline shrugged. She walked out of her bedroom, leaving Klaus to trail behind her. His eyes watched her as he followed her down the stairs, and the unseen attention made her skin crawl.

"Bring a jacket, Love," Klaus said as she headed to the front door. "It may get chilly later."

Caroline paused to give him an icy stare, then walked out the door. She said nothing when Klaus caught up to her a minute later with her spring jacket in his hand.

.........................................

They had spent the entire day together, and Klaus didn't know whether to be elated or disturbed. He settled on being disturbed by his happiness. It was not something he had felt in years, and it certainly should not have been caused by the presence of one infantile vampire. 

As they walked, Klaus made no move to touch her. He kept enough distance between them so that Caroline wouldn't be uncomfortable. No more disconcerted than she normally would be around him anyway. As much fun as it was to watch the young vampire squirm under his gaze, today he just wanted to observe her, to learn what he could about the creature that had captured his attention. 

Klaus allowed Caroline to talk. She kept the conversation superficial, and he didn't press her for more. Even still, Klaus was impressed. For a child, Caroline had a sharp mind to match her tongue. She liked art and music, and he was more than happy to listen to her talk about those.

They strolled beneath the trees in the woods that bordered the town of Mystic Falls. For hours they walked, enjoying the dappled sunlight. Finally, Klaus noticed Caroline lagging. 

"My home isn't far," he said. "How about a break?"

Caroline eyed him suspiciously. Through the day she had amazed herself by realizing that far from being uncomfortable with Klaus, she felt safe. At the invitation to go to his place though, she was instantly back on alert.

Klaus sighed. "You're still recovering from the bite."

Caroline hesitated, and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Cross my heart I will do nothing to harm you," he said sarcastically. "Besides, I think I owe you a birthday drink for ruining your special day yesterday."

Caroline snorted in disbelief, but she allowed Klaus to take her by the hand and lead her towards his house.

.........................................

An hour later, Caroline found herself in what could only be described as a library. Klaus hadn't mentioned he lived in a mansion, and she felt small, insignificant, and dirty in the immense house. Guiltily, Caroline thought back to her unmade bed that morning. Klaus' house was pristine. 

Caroline took another sip of her wine and let Klaus' smooth voice wash over her. As he described the various paintings that adorned the walls, she felt herself regain some calm. The house was quiet, and surprisingly, the fact that it was just them made her feel safe. Art was a subject she knew, and she felt like less of a bumpkin with the conversation on familiar territory. 

As they strolled through the room, something caught Caroline's eye. She let her hand hover over the parchment, not daring to touch. 

"Are these your's?" she asked.

The drawings reminded her of renaissance works, but then, Klaus would have been alive for the flourish of artistry at the time. 

"Yes," he said simply.

"They're beautiful," Caroline breathed.

"I drew them in Italy," Klaus continued. "Have you been?"

"I've never been anywhere," she admitted. 

"I'll take you," Klaus heard himself say. "Italy. Paris. Wherever you want to go." And where did that come from? As unexpected as the words were, Klaus found that he meant it. He wanted to see Caroline's eyes fill with awe as he walked with her through the Louvre. He needed to see her face the first time she saw the Sistine Chapel ceiling. He wanted to teach her about the different cultures, introduce her to new things, hold her hand so she wasn't afraid to walk down the unfamiliar streets. Suddenly, the idea of someone else being there with her for that was intolerable. Klaus felt anger bubbling beneath the surface of his excitement. Jealousy. He was jealous of a faceless person, enraged by a situation that may never come to pass. Would never if he had his way. 

Klaus looked back at Caroline, and his eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't enraptured by ideas of exotic lands and new sights. Neither was she laughing at his ridiculousness. Caroline Forbes looked pissed.

"God," she said. "I can't believe you think I'll fall for this shit."

Klaus barely managed to not gape. 

"You can't buy affection, Klaus. Your father didn't love you, so you assume nobody else will either. You don't connect with people because you don't even try. You don't even want to get to know them. And apparently you think I'm stupid enough to get swept away by all this talk, when that's all it is. Just talk."

"Caroline," Klaus called.

The young vampire had stormed away though, but not before Klaus had seen the sparkle of tears in her eyes. The need to comfort her was twisted up in anger at himself for talking so foolishly and rage at Caroline for speaking so carelessly. It was one of the things he liked about her - her willingness to speak her mind. Saying exactly what she thought to the most dangerous creature she had ever met was not favourable to her survival though. Unsure of whether to rush after Caroline to hug her or shout at her, Klaus settled for hurling his wineglass. The antique shattered as it hit the wall, sending glass scattering across the room. 

"Came on a bit strongly Niklaus?"

Klaus suppressed the urge to whirl around. "Elijah."

"Brother."

"How much did you see?" 

"Enough," Elijah said with a shrug. He kept his face smooth. Klaus knew him well enough to pick out the hidden smile though.

Elijah walked over to the cabinet and poured two glasses of scotch. He handed one to his brother, who clenched the glass in his hand, hard enough that Elijah thought it too might break. Klaus' jaw was set, and behind his eyes, Elijah knew that Klaus' mind was whirling. 

"You're angry," Elijah said finally. 

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "How astute of you."

"Why?"

"Because-" Klaus paused, for once at a loss for words. "Because she reads me so easily, and I have no idea what she's thinking. Because she's reckless. She doesn't care if she gets hurt."

"Why do you care?" Elijah asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Klaus paused. He didn't have an answer, so he settled for taking a long drink of his scotch. The silence stretched. He took another.

Finally, Elijah broke the moment. "You care if she's reckless because you care about her."

Klaus snorted into his drink. He didn't deny it though. It was enough encouragement for Elijah.

"If she's precious to you, keep her safe Niklaus."

"And what if the greatest danger to Caroline is herself?"

"Then save her from that," Elijah replied. "Give her a reason to live. Make her want to protect herself. Teach her how to do it. She's new to this life. Not new just on our scale; new on anyone's. She knows nothing about being a vampire, and she doesn't know that life can still hold meaning for her. Give her meaning."

With that, Elijah drained his glass, set it atop the cabinet, and walked from the room. Klaus watched his brother's retreating back. He swirled his scotch, eyeing the amber liquid while he pondered Elijah's words. Then, Klaus finished his own drink and stalked from the room. Elijah had given him much to think about, but right then, it was time to act.

 

......................................

 

Caroline slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She felt drained, and she knew it was more than physical exhaustion from the werewolf bite. When she stormed away from Klaus, she was amazed to find tears running down her cheeks. What the actual hell? His words had been beautiful, but Caroline knew they had been carefully crafted to manipulate, just like everything Klaus said. She wanted to think the tears were anger at herself for falling for him, evening for just a moment. The alternative, that she was crying from disappointment over losing someone who never existed was too pathetic to think about. 

Caroline had walked home slowly, back through the woods. In her mind, Klaus told her to call a taxi. It wasn't safe. The imagined words spurred her on, leading her hurried steps to change to a meandering stroll. Klaus didn't actually care about her, and she could do what she wanted. 

By the time she got home and up to her bedroom, Caroline's eyes were dry and her emotions were shoved to the back of her mind. The numbness helped a bit. 

Caroline opened her bedroom door, and immediately her eyes were drawn to the bed. It was made, which was odd. What captured her attention though were the rolled piece of parchment and pink, fluffy teddybear that accompanied her old teddy on top of her bedspread. 

Slowly, Caroline picked up the parchment and unrolled it. She couldn't prevent the gasp that left her lips. It was a drawing of her, far more beautiful and serene than she had ever looked in real life. And a note, at the bottom of the page, read 'Thank you for your honesty - Klaus'. 

Caroline walked to her window and looked out into the black night. No one was there. She lay the parchment gently down on her desk. Then she climbed into bed and pulled the two teddies to her. Caroline buried her face in the bears, one soft and brown, the other fluffy and pink. The tears that leaked out of her eyes couldn't be stopped, and she wasn't sure what they meant. Eventually, her crying slowed, and Caroline Forbes slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: the following chapter draws from a torture scene in the show. It's brief, but it's there, so if you are not comfortable reading it, please don't.

Caroline debated over seeing Klaus. Part of her yearned to find any excuse to talk with him. What would she say though? The gifts were thoughtful, not at all what she would have expected. On the other hand, Klaus' note had said "Thank you for your honesty". There was no attempt to apologize or to deny the truth of her words. As sweet a gesture as the gift was, it didn't change the fact that Klaus never truly cared for anyone. He wanted to swiftly obtain her affection then use it to his own ends. 

So Caroline made no effort to contact Klaus, and the older vampire made no attempts to see her. Caroline thought the disappointment at not seeing him would fade, but it didn't. Over the next two weeks, she grew increasing despondent. Once she found herself beginning the walk through the woods to Klaus' home. When she realized where she was headed though, Caroline angrily turned around and stalked back the opposite way. What was the point of trying to find Klaus? If the Original Vampire wanted to see her, he would. The fact that there was no knock on her bedroom window was all the proof she needed. If she showed up on his doorstep, it would be the equivalent of falling to her knees and begging for- she wasn't even sure what she wanted. No, Caroline was absolutely not going to look for Klaus.

Caroline woke up Friday morning, and realized with relief what day it was. Her father would get to town that day, and they were supposed to have the weekend together. She had always gotten along better with him than her mother. While Caroline stilled lived in Sheriff Forbes' house, she avoided the woman as much as possible. Her father's company on the other hand, was a soothing balm. His calm, caring presence was exactly what she needed after recent events. 

Caroline sipped on a blood bag as she waited for her father to pick her up. She felt the skin tingle around her eyes as she drank, unable to prevent the reaction when she had not fed in awhile. While she waited, her mind drifted to Klaus. Again, she argued with herself over whether or not to seek him. Again, it was a stalemate. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice when the front door of the house opened.

"Caroline?" her father called, as he walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

She jumped and hid the empty blood bag behind her back. 

"Daddy," she said, trying to sound normal.

The colour drained from Bill Forbes' face, but he was smiling again so quickly that Caroline decided she must have been imagining it. He crossed the room to give her a hug, and she shoved the empty bag into her back pocket in a desperate attempt to hide it. 

When Bill pulled back from the hug, he looked down at his daughter. He traced his thumb gently over her lip, and inspected the drop of blood that he wiped from her skin.

"I bit my lip," Caroline explained. 

"Poor Sweetheart," Bill murmured. "Why don't you go sit down in the living room, and I'll get us both a drink while we decide what we're going to do this weekend."

Caroline nodded happily and left to make herself comfortable on the couch. Her father was occupied in the kitchen for awhile, but finally he appeared with two glasses. 

"Cheers," Bill said, and he handed a glass to his daughter.

"Cheers," Caroline replied with a smile. She took a large gulp from her glass, and began to chat with her father. It took only a few minutes before the room started spinning, and Caroline felt herself keel to the side. 

Her father stood up and walked over to the couch. Bill loomed over her, gazing down at his daughter impassively.

"Daddy?" Caroline asked hazily.

Bill smoothed his daughter's hair back from her forehead. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll fix this."

.......................................................

When Caroline woke up, she was not at home. The walls around her were stone and dripped with condensation. The air hung heavy in the dim light, making the small room seem even more suffocating. Caroline jerked her hands, but her wrists were strapped to the arms of the metal chair beneath her. She would be going nowhere unless someone chose to release her. Even still, she jerked against the bindings again and again. The ropes bit into her flesh, but she kept going until she exhausted herself.

"Daddy?" she finally called. "Are you there?" 

No one responded.

"Daddy, why won't you talk to me?"

Again, there was no answer, but moments later, she heard a hissing, and vapour began wafting into the room. Caroline coughed, feeling her lungs reject the air. She couldn't catch her breath. Her eyes burned, and she began to feel drained of energy. 

Just when Caroline thought she would black out, the vapour ceased pouring in. It took a moment to dissipate, but eventually, Caroline managed a shuddering breath that didn't immediately make her throat spasm. 

As she gasped down air, Caroline barely noticed the grate of metal on metal. When the door facing her swung open though, Caroline's eyes immediately focused on the familiar. 

"Daddy?" she asked. She was too tired to filter the desperation from her voice. 

He walked across the room towards her and took her chin gently in his hand. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," he said. The tone that had always comforted her as a child now sent a shiver down her spine. 

"We can fix this though, Sweetheart," Bill continued. He stepped back from his daughter and gazed about the cell. "Your ancestors built this place. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep a vampire weak. And that," he said. 

Caroline followed Bill's gaze to the wall behind her, where a few beams of sunlight entered the room through a closed grate. "Wha-?" she said dazedly. 

Bill's hand took hers, and for a moment Caroline thought he was going to free her. Instead, Bill's fingers slid over her's, and when the caress ended, he held her sunlight ring. The charm that allowed her to walk in the daylight.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, feeling renewed panic.

"Blood rules you, Sweetheart. But I can fix that. I can cure you."

"I'm not broken," Caroline said.

Bill didn't answer. He walked to the door, and when he returned, he held a small bag of blood. Caroline couldn't help it. The smell when she was already so weak caused her body to respond. 

Bill looked at her reprovingly. "See Darling? And this is how I'm going to fix you."

"Wh-"

Caroline didn't have time to finish her question. A chain groaned and instantly, fire seared Caroline's back. She couldn't stop the shriek that escaped her mouth. It kept going, echoing her agony throughout the stone cell. A part of her noticed she now had a shadow. Her father must have opened the shutter that covered the window. The pain was all-consuming though, and Caroline had no time to register betrayal or hurt. She screamed and screamed in her hoarse voice, struggling against the ropes that bound her.

Finally, there was sweet relief, as the room darkened and the blistering heat stopped. Caroline gasped as she sank back against the chair.

"Please Daddy," she finally managed. 

Caroline looked up at Bill with eyes that brimmed with tears. He met her gaze and shook his head sadly. 

"We'll do this until you stop reacting to the blood."

Caroline gaped as her father walked towards her with the blood bag in hand. "No, please," she said. 

Bill held the bag up to her face, and Caroline whimpered in horror as she felt her body again respond to the blood. Bill shook his head and disappeared from her view. Caroline screamed.

 

.......................................................

 

Caroline didn't know how long she had been there. The episodes of pain all bled into each other. Occasionally she blacked out, but her father would wait for her to reawaken, then start again.

Caroline was too far gone to register the footsteps walking down the hall towards the dungeon; however, even she noticed when the door burst inwards, revealing Klaus. The vampire's eyes were dark with anger, and his fangs were barred. Niklaus radiated uncontrolled rage, but Caroline felt comforted by the sight of him. Tears leaked from her eyes again. This time, they were tears of relief.

Klaus' eyes met her's and a million emotions crossed his face. Caroline couldn't read a single one. The next thing she knew, Klaus was at her side, tearing the bindings off her arms. Her father made a step forward, and Klaus whirled around with a snarl.

"Rest assured, I will be back for you later," Klaus growled.

Bill Forbes didn't blanch, but he also made no further move to prevent Klaus from taking his daughter. 

"My ring," Caroline managed. 

Klaus followed Bill's eyes to the table where Caroline's sunlight ring lay. He shot Bill a look of loathing and disgust. _Later,_ Klaus told himself though. Instead, he grabbed Caroline's ring and shoved it back on her finger.

Despite the anger that rolled off of Klaus in waves, the vampire was gentle as he freed Caroline's arms and legs. He didn't ask if she could walk, but hoisted her into his arms. As she was lifted, Caroline's head lolled and her eyes rolled back in a faint. Klaus grimaced, and he took off, running impossibly quickly towards his home, where he knew Elijah waited with a clean bed and everything he would need to care for the precious young vamp.

When Klaus burst through the door of his family's home, Elijah was already waiting. The other vampire took Caroline in with a sweeping look. 

Elijah eyed Klaus and in a grave calm, asked, "what happened?".

"Her father tortured her."

"Heart was in the right place." Caroline's words were too quiet to be heard by anyone but a vampire. Her eyes were still closed, and her head was supported only by Klaus' shoulder. 

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I return to rip his spine out one vertebrae at a time," Klaus replied.

"Kl-"

"Shh," Elijah said softly. "I promise he'll do nothing of the sort while you recover." He met his brother's furious glare. "After that I'll not stand in his way though."

Caroline said nothing, already succumbing to unconsciousness. 

"Bed," Klaus said gently but firmly. He sped up the stairs, and soon he was laying Caroline carefully down onto an antique bed. Despite his gentleness, Caroline's eyes jerked open and her breath hissed as her back met the mattress. 

"Shh, Love," Klaus said softly.

He turned her so that she lay on her side. As carefully as possible, Klaus pulled at the back of her top. Caroline whimpered in distress.

Klaus closed his eyes, fighting against the desire to go murder Bill Forbes right then. He could be fast enough that Caroline didn't know he was gone. A hand gripped his shoulder, and Klaus looked at Elijah. The older vampire shook his head. 

"She needs you here, Niklaus," he whispered. Elijah handed Klaus scissors, and gestured to Caroline.

Klaus took them and approached the baby vampire. Caroline whimpered again as she felt the material of her shirt shift.

"You're safe Love," Klaus whispered again, and stroked her hair until she calmed. Then, Klaus took the scissors and ran them as smoothly as possible up the centre of her top. The material peeled away where it wasn't stuck to wounds, and a hiss from behind him told Klaus that Elijah was still there. Beneath her shirt, Caroline's skin was raw and blistered. Her normal accelerated healing had not kicked in, making Klaus realize Bill must have used vervain. And Klaus hadn't thought he could not loathe the man anymore. If Klaus had Caroline in his life at all, let alone as a daughter, he would have treated her like the treasure she was.

Klaus stayed the entire time that Caroline slept. When she woke from nightmares or from rolling onto her back, he was there to wipe the tears from her cheeks and comfort her back to sleep. 

As he watched the sleeping girl, Klaus made himself a promise. He would never let anything happen to Caroline again. No longer would he wait for her to seek out him. He would do as Elijah had said. "If she's precious to you, then keep her safe." Klaus had learned that day that nothing was more precious than Caroline Forbes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory established. Let the comforting commence.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her bed. No, not her bed. The mahogany headboard that towered over her was nothing like her own furniture. Between that, the silky sheets, and the massive ceilings, the room could only belong to one person. Caroline closed her eyes with a groan. _Klaus._

Thinking of the hybrid, her rescuer, brought memories of prior events rushing back. Caroline threw off the blankets, but her body looked fine. The motion caused a searing pain in her back though. If she wasn't healed then she couldn't have been out long. The weakness in her limbs and the dull throbbing of her head confirmed Caroline's suspicions. She carefully avoided thinking about the source of her injuries. Caroline was not yet ready to face that.

As she finished taking stock of her injuries, Caroline realized she was also starving. And she had to pee. It would be better to take care of both of those things before Klaus came back and she had to face the Original. Interacting with him took all her wits as it was. She needed to be in the best possible form to deal with the embarrassment of having him save her from the mess of her own making. 

Gingerly, Caroline lifted herself into a seated position. Her head ached and the room swam before her eyes. She forced herself to stay calm despite the growing need to vomit. Once her stomach had settled, Caroline put one foot on the floor, then swung the other leg down. She shivered at the cold of the hardwood, and the motion caused her to gasp at the sudden flare of pain in her back. Standing was going to suck.

Caroline took a deep breath and hoisted herself to her feet. She swayed, but she managed to stabilize herself with the wall. Like the rest of her body, Caroline's legs ached, and she knew she didn't have long to get where she needed to go before her energy would be exhausted. 

Caroline took a single step, then paused. A second step found her a little more confident on her feet. At her third step, Caroline slumped to the floor, and she yelped at the unexpected pain. 

Before she could realize what had happened, hands were running over her clothes, gently checking for injuries.

"Are you alright, Love?"

Caroline shuddered with combined nervousness, embarrassment, and surprisingly, pleasure; it was Klaus's touch that caressed her.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"You fell. Are you hurt?"

"I mean before that," Caroline snapped. She took a deep breath to push down the pain and irritation before she added, "I'm fine."

"You were hurt. I brought you here to make sure you were safe. Can you stand?"

Caroline nodded, but she didn't argue when Klaus took her hands and helped pull her to her feet. As soon as she was upright, Caroline sagged against Klaus, and he caught her about the waist, careful to avoid the tender skin of her back. 

Klaus put a hand under Caroline's legs and swung her gently into his arms so that he could lay her in bed again. She looked wistfully at the bedroom door, where everything she needed awaited her. 

Klaus followed her gaze. "You need to stay in bed. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Caroline admitted.

"I'm not surprised. You've been out for a day."

Caroline gaped. "A day? But I haven't healed."

Klaus' normally smug look became a grimace. "It's the vervain in your system. It will take longer than it normally would."

 _Wonderful_ , Caroline thought. More time here. With Klaus. She wasn't certain whether or not that was a bad thing.

Sensing her attention drifting, the Original stood to fetch her a blood bag. 

"Klaus?" Caroline asked hesitantly. The words weren't even out of her mouth and her face was hot.

"What is it, Love?"

Caroline steeled herself. She obviously wasn't going anywhere without the older vampire's help. "I need the bathroom."

Klaus' eyes widened, and Caroline realized that she had finally managed to surprise the man. Fantastic method.

"Of course," was all Klaus said. 

He picked her up again and carried her down the long hallway to a door that led to the bathroom.

Klaus helped her inside the room and set her down by the toilet. "Are you alright-"

"Yes," Caroline snapped. No way was she getting anymore help from Klaus. Not in that particular department anyway.

Klaus nodded and left, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Caroline sank down onto the toilet. She took a moment to rest, head in her hands. Even being carried was tiring. What was wrong with her? 

After a moment, Caroline forced herself to sit back up. Klaus would start to wonder what was wrong if she took too long. Caroline stood painfully, then with one hand on the wall and the other at the waistband of her jeans, she managed to shimmy her pants down to her ankles. After that she slumped back down onto the toilet. Her underwear she would just have to pull to the side. 

It took all of Caroline's will power to remain upright while she did her business. After that she slumped back. She would let herself rest for just a moment before getting her pants back on. 

 

...........................................................

Klaus rolled his eyes. Surely he had given Caroline enough time by now. "Caroline?" he called. No answer. He tried knocking on the door. Still nothing. By that point Klaus was growing concerned. It was a feeling with which he was neither familiar nor comfortable. 

"Caroline," he growled, pounding on the door. 

"I'm fine," said a sleepy voice. 

Klaus was already opening the door though, and he stared at the young vampire, who blinked dazedly back at him. 

"I thought something was wrong," Klaus said, hating how awkward he sounded. 

"Nope, just relaxing," Caroline said sarcastically. He would let her tone go this time. Hurt and embarrassment could be forgiven once. 

"Let me help," Klaus said with a sigh.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"If for no other reason than because I'm growing increasingly bored waiting for you."

They stared each other down, but finally Caroline nodded. Klaus had long ago decided the young vampire had far too much need to be in control. With her present condition, it was the perfect time for him to start slowly taking over. Of course Klaus knew he could always force her to submit to him, but capitulation was not what he wanted for once. No, Klaus wanted Caroline to give up control willingly. Because she trusted him. He told himself it was the challenge that appealed, but even he didn't truly believe that. Whatever the reason though, Klaus was determined that sooner rather than later, Caroline Forbes would surrender herself to him. 

Klaus helped Caroline stand, thankful that she at least had her underwear on. He doubted Caroline would forgive him anytime soon if he walked in on her while she was fully undressed. Klaus reached behind her and flushed the toilet. When he faced her again, Caroline was painfully red. He looked down to take hold of her jeans, and for the first time, Klaus caught a good look at her underwear. Pink with polka dots and purple leg bands. With her tousled blond hair and pink tank on top, Klaus had never seen anything more adorable. There was a tightness in his chest that he couldn't identify. Caroline noticed the direction of his gaze and blushed even more deeply. "Need to do laundry," she muttered. Taking pity on her discomfort, Klaus swiftly pulled her jeans up and buttoned them closed. It would be awhile before he forgot how sweet she looked though. 

"We need to get you more comfortable clothes," Klaus said.

Caroline shrugged.

"I will have Elijah pick up something from your mother's house."

Caroline groaned. "Mom."

"I told her you were fine and would be resting here."

"Thank you."

"Of course, Love," Klaus said. He picked her up again then so that she couldn't see his eyes and perhaps discover how pleased her favor made him.

Klaus helped Caroline back to bed and tucked the covers around her, ignoring her raised eyebrows. Then, he found Elijah and requested a pair of pyjamas he had seen in Caroline's cupboard before. She had never worn them in his presence, but he thought they would suit the present circumstances perfectly. Elijah returned moments later with the requested garment and handed it over to Klaus, who suppressed his grin before running up the stairs and presenting the nightgown to his guest.

"That?" Caroline asked, askance.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked innocently.

Caroline sputtered, but finally she took a breath and said with barely maintained calm, "I haven't worn that since I hit puberty."

Klaus regarded the sailor moon nightgown and shrugged. "Elijah says it was the only nightdress you had. You won't have to worry about dealing with pants now."

Caroline gaped. He had a point. "Fine," she muttered. "But first thing tomorrow I get pants." 

Klaus tossed her the pyjama shirt. Caroline caught it then stared at the other vampire until he finally realized what she was waiting for. 

"Apologies," Klaus said, turning around. He didn't sound particularly sorry though. 

Caroline scrambled into the nightgown as quickly as possible, sucking in her breath sharply when her other shirt scraped across her damaged skin.

"Alright?"

"I'm fine," Caroline hissed, worried Klaus would turn around. He raised an eyebrow at her tone, but said nothing and allowed her to maintain her privacy. Finally, Caroline gave him permission to face her again, and Klaus beamed as he took in the parts of her that weren't covered by blanket. She was precious. Her pout only added to the perfect picture.

The smile left his face though, when Klaus realized how drained the young vamp looked. He grabbed a blood bag that Elijah had provided and sat on the bed beside her. Gently, Klaus propped Caroline up against his chest so that she could drink. He held the blood bag to her pale lips, and smiled gently when she began to gulp down the liquid. Normally, weakness disgusted, or at least bored, Klaus. With Caroline though, even in her ill state, she was a thing of beauty. If anything, having her need him made her even more endearing than usual. 

Eventually Caroline let the blood bag slip from her lips, and Klaus used his thumb to brush away a drop that trailed down her chin. He offered his finger to her, almost groaning at how sweet she looked when she licked it off. 

Caroline's eyes were closed, had been since half way through the feeding. At some point though, a crease had appeared in her forehead, and her eyes squeezed more tightly shut. He felt her shudder after a moment, but before he could ask her about it, Caroline opened her eyes.

"Klaus?" she asked.

"Mm?"

"Can I sleep now?"

Klaus couldn't tell if her voice sounded empty because she was worn out or if Caroline was actively preventing emotion from seeping in. Her face gave nothing away though, so finally Klaus nodded. "Of course."

Klaus stood up from the bed, tucked the blankets back around her, and shut the door behind him when he left. At first, he started to make his way to the stairs, but on a whim, Klaus changed his mind and stood behind the door to listen. 

 

...........................................

 

Caroline waited until the door closed and Klaus' footsteps began to fade down the hall. Then, she finally let the thoughts she had been holding at bay come to the forefront of her mind. With them, they brought waves of emotion, and before she could process what she was feeling, Caroline began to sob.

She rolled away from the door and buried her face in her hands, trying her best not to get yesterday's mascara onto Klaus' 800 thread-count pillowcase. 

Caroline shuddered as another sob wracked her body. Her father had done this. Her father who had always been her support. Even when the rest of the world was going to shit, Caroline's one constant was that she could count on her dad to provide comfort and advice. Now, not only had Caroline lost the person who loved her most in the world, but she had also lost the one thing she could trust: that her father would be there for her. 

Having finally allowed herself to face her thoughts, Caroline gave herself over to the hurt, curling into a ball, and shaking with unending tears. She was so caught up in her misery, that the little vampire didn't register the door opening. The hands that gripped her got through the haze of pain though, as did the soft voice that shushed her gently.

Klaus didn't try to tell her that everything would be okay. He didn't try to convince her to stop crying. The Original, familiar with loneliness and loss himself, simply held her. Finally, Caroline rolled towards him. 

"I hate him," she choked out. Her bloodshot eyes met Klaus'. At the sympathy she found there and the guilt of her own admission, Caroline buried her face in Klaus' lap. He stroked her hair as she continued to sob out the pent-up anger and hurt. Klaus kept up his tender touches long past when Caroline had finally cried herself to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline blinked against the bright sunlight streaming onto her face. She was lying on her stomach in bed. In Klaus' bed. Where she had fallen asleep crying. Great.

"Hello, Love."

Caroline didn't respond at first. She was caught between wanting to bury her head in shame and her usual reaction to Klaus, snapping. 

"Caroline," Klaus said more firmly.

Caroline lifted her head and swivelled it to face him. "Morning," she said finally. God she was lame sometimes. _Get it together._

That was easier said than done though. The morning light streamed onto Klaus' face, giving his pale skin a luminous, otherworldly quality. He squinted slightly, and it softened his usually harsh glare. It also gave Caroline a moment to stare, when normally she wouldn't take her eyes away from his, needing to rise to the challenge of holding his gaze. In that moment though, Caroline took in his full lips and soft curls. Klaus truly was beautiful. Caroline shook her head to clear it. _Beautiful and evil._

"Are you feeling better?" Klaus asked. Without waiting for a response, he pulled the nightgown up to reveal her back, leaving the blankets to hide her bottom half. Caroline still squeaked in shock, but Klaus ignored her.

"It looks better."

Caroline reached her hand back to feel her skin. She stifled a wince. "Feels better too," she said brightly.

Klaus raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Liar."

Caroline huffed, turning her face back towards the window. A moment later though she stiffened, when a hand reached out to stroke her hair. Klaus rested his touch there a moment longer, making a point of ignoring her reaction. When he pulled back, Caroline relaxed. With the relaxation came disappointment though. _Get it together._

Klaus sighed, breaking the silence. "As titillating as it is to watch you sleep," he said dryly, "let us see if you can get up". 

"I never asked you to stay," Caroline said. "In fact, it's creepy." She accepted his help in sitting up though, and blushed when he rubbed a mascara stain from her cheek. 

Having made his point, Klaus held out his hands and allowed Caroline to support herself as she stood. It was immediately obvious that she was steadier than the previous day. She didn't let go of his hands though.

"One moment," Klaus said. 

He reached behind her to tug down her nightgown where it had bunched up. Caroline reddened even more deeply, but Klaus ignored her embarrassment. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they walked side-by-side from the bedroom.

As they passed by the washroom, Klaus nodded, "Do you-"

"Yes," Caroline cut him off. 

Ignoring the fact that she could walk the short distance herself, Klaus helped her into the washroom. Then, he waited outside the door while she finished. A moment later, the door opened, and Klaus got his first full view of Caroline that morning. Her golden hair was tangled, but she had washed the tear-tracks from her face. She was a beautiful woman, but with her bare feet and the child's nightgown reaching not even to her knees, Caroline was adorable. 

Klaus recovered himself quickly and helped Caroline down the stairs. When they entered the room where Elijah sat reading, the Original Vampire looked up. 

"Ah, Caroline. You are looking much improved," he said.

"Yup," Caroline agreed. "I feel great. Good enough to go home actually."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but Elijah looked at her with concern. "You are a terrible liar, you know."

Klaus pushed past his brother and poured himself a drink. "She is," he agreed. "But if you are feeling so much better, Caroline, all the more reason to stay. I am going to teach you how to be a real vampire."

"I am a real vampire."

Klaus looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "A real vampire could defend herself from humans." He finished pouring his glass and took a long swallow. "I was planning to wait, but we'll start today since you feel so much better." With that, Klaus was gone from the room.

Elijah sighed and closed his book. He gestured for Caroline to take a seat across from him. Once she had, Elijah leaned back in his chair and studied her. 

"He does care, you know," Elijah said.

Caroline snorted.

"Niklaus does not always... express himself as others would." Elijah ignored the face Caroline made. "That is what makes him Klaus though, and if I am not mistaken, you are fond of him."

"You are," Caroline said. "Mistaken."

Elijah held her eyes. "Well that is unfortunate then," he said quietly.

Caroline looked away first. The Original had an uncomfortable habit of staring straight through lies to the truth beneath. 

.............................................

Klaus looked about the open space behind the house. It would do for teaching Caroline initially. The girl had barely scratched the surface of what she could do as a vampire. She had said that Stefan taught her to hunt, but she was still clumsy with her new speed. Her attempts to defend herself were laughable. 

Yes, the yard would suffice for the afternoon, especially since Klaus knew Caroline wouldn't last long. Despite what she pretended, the young vampire was obviously still in pain. He would take her out though and teach her the consequences of lying, of hiding injuries. And in the meantime, perhaps she would even acquire some skills. 

Footsteps behind him alerted Klaus to a new presence.

"Are you ready then?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes," Caroline said. 

Klaus smiled to himself. Her voice was nearly perfectly steady. Klaus could detect the hint of nervous anticipation of course, but few others would have. 

He turned as Caroline drew next to him. The girl now wore loose pants, drawn in at the waist and a t-shirt on top. She was swimming in Klaus' clothing, and he felt a surge of possessive glee, seeing her in his belongings. 

"Elijah gave them to me," she said hesitantly. 

"You're welcome to them," Klaus said. 

And then he attacked. 

....................................................

Caroline only had time to raise her arm and then Klaus was upon her. The other vampire propelled her backwards, and before she could respond, she was on her back on the hard ground. Klaus had fallen on top of her, but he was already up and staring down at her. 

Caroline gingerly picked herself up from the ground. Her back was searing, but she forced herself not to wince. 

"I thought you called yourself a vampire," Klaus smirked.

"You cheated," Caroline growled. 

She had hardly finished her sentence, before Klaus lunged again. Caroline managed to jump out of his way, but the centuries-old vampire was impossibly fast. On his next attack, Klaus broke through Caroline's pitiful defenses, and she again found herself on the grass. She ignored Klaus' offered hand, and stood again. 

"Had enough?" Klaus asked. He apparently expected her to say "yes", because he had already started back towards the house. 

Ignoring the pain in her body, Caroline leaped at Klaus' retreating form. Anything to take the smug self-satisfied smirk off his face. At the last minute, Klaus side-stepped too quickly for her to see, and Caroline landed, face first in the dirt. She lifted her head and spit out grass.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry._ Angry tears stung her eyes though. Freaking Klaus and his freaking "lessons", which apparently involved her making a fool of herself repeatedly. It was all so pointless. She would never manage to hit an Original Vampire, she would never be human again, and she would never be able to prevent everyone she loved from dying or leaving. 

Klaus chose that moment to call over to her. "Come on Caroline, we'll wait until you are fully healed." 

He could not have picked a worse moment. Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes furiously and stubbornly drew herself up to her knees. She was filthy. Klaus' clothes were probably stained beyond repair. Good. 

She felt around for something hard. She knew it was there; she had landed on it only moments ago. And there it was, a rock. Small enough to hide between her body and her palm, but large enough to make an impact. Caroline stood then and hid the rock in the folds of her t-shirt. 

Caroline faced Klaus and did her best to look pathetic. She nodded her head, and slowly walked towards him, limping slightly as she went. For a moment, she thought she read concern on Klaus' face, but it was gone so quickly it had to be imagined. 

He waited until she drew close, then Klaus led the way back to the house. Caroline fell behind slightly, but remained in arms-reach. She counted ten steps, then, she attacked. Caroline laughed with glee as the rock made contact with Klaus head. Her celebration was short lived however. Klaus retaliated immediately, and again, Caroline blocked him only once before he had her in a hold she couldn't break.

"Yield," he growled. 

Caroline shook her head determinedly.

Klaus' grip tightened. "Yield and we'll end this. I didn't intended it to go this long. Not today."

Caroline said nothing but focused on outlasting Klaus. She could never beat him in strength, but eventually he would grow bored. Maybe.

His grip tightened further, and Caroline suppressed a moan as his belt buckle dug into the partially-healed skin of her back.

The pain was growing unbearable, but she just had to last. Or yield to Klaus. The very thought of that was sickening though. Now it was a matter of pride. 

Caroline gasped as something dug into her back further. And God it hurt. Caroline was about to yield, when all of a sudden she was released. She began to fall forward, but Klaus caught her.

"Caroline," he said urgently. "Are you alright, Love?"

"Of course," she tried to snap, but all that came out was a little gasp. A drop rolled off her chin, and when had she started crying?

"You are so stubborn."

Was that fondness along with his frustration? 

"Come along. We are done for today."

"No," Caroline growled. "We are just done."

"Caroline-"

"No. It's over. What's the point of any of this? People just keep dying around us. You know what I wanted a year ago? To be a fashion designer. Or maybe to paint. Be an art curator. Whatever. Now? Now I just want to wake up in the morning without being worried that someone else I love died while I was asleep."

Tears rolled freely down her cheeks again, and suddenly Caroline couldn't stand being there. Even just having another person next to her felt confining. She needed to not feel trapped, helpless. With nothing else to do, Caroline bolted.

"Caroline," Klaus yelled after her. 

She kept running until his shouts were lost in the distance behind her.

 

........................................................

Klaus cursed under his breath. He thought about going back inside, but as he heard Caroline's footsteps fading in the distance, he cursed again, then took off after her. 

For awhile, Klaus followed Caroline just closely enough that he wouldn't lose her. His eyes flashed when he realized she was headed for the woods, but he continued to keep his distance. Klaus planned just to follow until he made certain Caroline got home safely. Then however, a familiar scent filled his nostril. A wolf. 

Klaus ran faster, planning to catch up to his young charge, but before he could get Caroline's attention, she spun around in response to some other sound. 

The man who stepped from behind the trees stalked towards her with a grin on his face. Even from a distance, Klaus could smell dog on the man. He tensed as the werewolf approached Caroline, but the girl stood to her full height and eyed the man disdainfully.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked coldly. She remained facing front even while the man circled, smelling the air around her. 

"You're the hybrid's little friend."

Caroline snorted. "Hardly."

"That's not what I hear," the werewolf said. His next circle around her brought him nearer, close enough to sniff her hair. 

"Your sources are shitty then."

Klaus forced himself not to react, even while he wanted to surge into the clearing and rip the wolf away from her. No one would touch Caroline. Not while he was around. Something held him back though. Klaus knew Caroline could take a werewolf, and he wanted to watch what she would do.

The wolf grew closer though, reaching out to take a fist of her hair and run his fingers along her pale neck. Caroline didn't strike. She didn't move. She said nothing. The wolf used her hair to pull her head back, exposing her throat. His teeth were bared. Caroline closed her eyes. 

Klaus would never know how he figured it out, but something in Caroline's peaceful, resigned face told him. She wasn't going to fight back. Before he had fully realized the thought, Klaus was running. The wolf didn't see the vampire coming until Klaus was on him. It had been ages since Klaus had fought out of anger, but in that moment, he was furious. Blind rage propelled him onward, and the fight was over in moments. 

Without waiting to make sure the man was dead, Klaus picked Caroline up and ran back to the house. As soon as they reached the front porch, Klaus set her down. He didn't look at the younger vampire; instead, he paced restlessly. Finally, he turned back to her, roughly took her head in his hands and inspected her neck and face. Once he was certain she was uninjured and that he didn't need to be worried, Klaus' fear turned to searing fury.

"What the Hell did you think you were doing?" he asked, rounding on her.

Caroline forced herself not to flinch. She had never heard Klaus so enraged. He sounded practically psychotic. "I-"

"You-," Klaus mimicked. "You what?"

"I didn't think-"

"And there is the problem Caroline. You don't think. What would I- what would your mother have done if something happened to you? I forget how young you are at times, but moments like this show how much you need to grow up."

Caroline blushed. "I'm not a child."

"You are a blip on my timeline little girl, and you would do well to remember that. From now on little vampling, if you want me to teach you anything more, you will follow my instructions to the letter. Otherwise you can go back to getting help from Stefan. When he is not wrapped up in his precious Elena, of course."

Caroline tried desperately to think, her mind cloudy beneath fear and the pressure to give Klaus an answer. She knew he wasn't bluffing. If she refused, she would be on her own again. Stefan and Damon were constantly with Elena; Bonnie had her own problems to deal with; and Matt was... Matt was Matt, too normal to understand. To do everything Klaus said though, that had "bad idea" scrawled all over it. 

"Well Love," Klaus said after a moment. "What will it be?"

"I won't kill for you. Or hurt anyone."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in using you as part of my evil schemes," he said, making quotations in the air. I just will not have anymore stunts like today."

Slowly, Caroline nodded. Nothing about the agreement stood out as an issue to her, but any deal made with Klaus went sour. There was always a catch. She just couldn't see it yet.

"Say the words, Caroline," Klaus said. His voice dripped with authority, and even with her doubts, Caroline found herself nodding. It was like it was built into her to obey that voice. And that disconcerting feeling was why she had always fought Klaus on every direction he gave her. Because listening to him felt too good. Give in once and she imagined she would never stop.

Caroline opened her mouth. Nothing came out, and she shut it again. Klaus snorted contemptuously, then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait," she called.

Klaus stopped walking but didn't face her.

"Please teach me," Caroline said softly. "I'll listen."

"That is a start," Klaus said. He started walking again. When it became apparent that Caroline wasn't following, he called over his shoulder, "Come along then, little girl. If you are going to play by my rules, you can start now. It is bedtime for vamplings."

Caroline hurried after him, wondering what she had just agreed to. She still had serious doubts about the arrangement. What instructions would Klaus make her follow? What would he teach her in exchange? How long was this agreement to last? All Caroline knew for certain was that questioning Klaus then would be the stupidest decision of her life. There would be plenty of time to approach Klaus after he had time to calm down. 

....................

Elijah smirked when his brother entered the room.

"How much did you hear?" Klaus asked, irritated.

"Enough to know that it is bedtime for vamplings. Bedtime, Klaus? Really?"

Klaus sat on the couch across from his brother, lounging with his arms draped over the back of the seat.

"I read her thoughts, Elijah."

"Of course you did."

Klaus shrugged. 

Finally, when it became apparently that Klaus didn't plan to say anything else, Elijah gave in with a sigh. "And what did you see?"

Klaus smirked. _Elijah the honorable, indeed._

"I saw excitement for the things she could learn. Curiosity."

"And?"

Klaus' face turned serious. "Loneliness. Uncertainty. Fear."

"And you think you can fix that?"

"Well I can bloody well try," Klaus snapped. 

Elijah didn't react, used to his brother's temper. Instead, he picked up his book and pretended to read until Klaus grew bored of the silence.

"Perhaps if she had someone who cared... had structure in her life, stability. She misses her father."

Elijah looked up from his book. "You cannot replace him, Niklaus."

"No," Klaus said, resting his hand on his chin. "Nor would I want a brat of my own. But I can give her structure... and a purpose. She does not have to feel alone."

Klaus sat upright suddenly, and Elijah glanced around for whatever threat Klaus had detected. 

"I thought I told her to go to bed," Klaus growled. 

And without any warning, Klaus was gone. Elijah listened, and sure enough quiet footsteps creaked overhead. Caroline must have finally sensed Klaus coming, because next thing, Elijah heard her squeak and run for her room. He laughed aloud to himself. Klaus would have his hands full if he truly planned to take care of Caroline. For once though, Elijah didn't sense any hidden plots or meaning behind his brother's words. Klaus meant what he had said. And who knew? Perhaps the challenge would be good for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it has been a slow start, but I will bring in some age-play next chapter. It's an awkward pair of people to try to ease into it... maybe why I haven't found much featuring them. Because every other author recognized this issue BEFORE they started writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning. Elijah sat in the new sunlight, listening to the sounds of the outdoors. Every noise suggested peace, something that wasn't usually the case when Klaus was around. His brother was pensive that morning though, had been since he finally got Caroline to stay in bed the night before. 

"So Niklaus," Elijah said finally. "Day two of taking care of Caroline. I only hope it will be as successful as yesterday."

Klaus glared at his brother, but his response was cut off by a new arrival. It was Klaus' favorite person: Damon Salvatore.

"Well, well," the younger vampire said. "I heard you two were lurking around here."

Klaus met Damon's cocky grin with a sneer of his own. "I didn't take you for someone with a death wish."

Elijah got up from his chair, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Klaus. "Now, Niklaus," he drawled, "let's find out why he came. Then you can kill him."

"Always have to be a kill-joy, don't you Brother," Klaus sighed. He turned his full attention back to Damon and with all hint of humor gone, said, "Speak."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I was told a certain blonde vampire is here."

"Damon," Caroline exclaimed, rushing past the two Originals. 

"And speak of the-" One look from Klaus and Elijah was enough to stop even Damon's mouth. 

Caroline scowled, but she ignored what would have been a jibe. "What do you want?" she asked instead.

"Bonnie and Elena are looking for you."

"Since when are you their errand boy?"

Damon glared, but he didn't move towards her, not with Klaus and Elijah standing by protectively. "I'm no one's errand boy, brat."

Caroline grinned. "Admit it. You need me for something. What is it?"

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "You've made such good bait in the past."

Caroline started to turn her back, and Damon sighed. "Bonnie has some witchy thing going on. Stefan and I-" Damon grimaced "-need you for our part."

"Okay," Caroline said.

"What?" said three sets of voices.

Caroline eyed all three vampires and shrugged. "Bonnie and Stefan need help. I'll go." 

She began to walk towards Damon, but a soft, dangerous voice stopped her in her tracks. "Absolutely not."

"Niklaus," Elijah began.

"Spare me, Brother. You said you would obey, Caroline. I order you to stay."

Caroline turned on her heel, blond hair whipping about her. She took two steps towards Klaus, before stopping and glaring up at the older man. "Never," she said breathlessly, "try to come between me and my friends."

She whirled around again and stalked back towards Damon.

"If you leave you can consider our deal void," Klaus called. 

"Fine," Caroline shouted over her shoulder. "It's done, then." 

Damon shrugged with a grin that would have gotten him killed had Klaus not been frozen in shock.

As Damon and Caroline disappeared into the forest, Elijah put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well, day two is off to a good start."

"Oh, shut up," Klaus growled, before stalking inside.

 

......................................................

 

Caroline stood hidden in the darkness, watching for Bonnie to begin her spell. The moon had to be the right height in the sky... blah blah, witch stuff... and Caroline had been waiting silently outside the cabin for the past half hour. With nothing else to do, Caroline's mind returned repeatedly to Klaus. She had been so certain that staying with him, learning from him would be right. It felt right. In the end she had not lasted a day. One command she couldn't obey and it was over. Obviously Klaus hadn't been as right for her as she thought. The realization hurt.

Caroline felt the air prickle around her. That was not the sign Bonnie had said to wait for, but new spells didn't always go as the witch expected. Caroline stepped forward from the shadows, ready to enter the decrepit cabin. The cabin where witches had been meeting. Witches who weren't known to Bonnie and who were up to something. Before Caroline could even reach the door though, a piercing sound filled her ears. She fell to the ground, hands clutching her head, and eyes searching frantically for the source. It didn't take her long to find it. Two women and a man stepped confidently into her field of view. 

"That's the problem with vampires," the man said. "You have far too high an opinion of your own power."

Caroline pushed aside the agony in her head, and leapt upwards from the ground. With just a flick of the shorter woman's wrist though, she was propelled back against the wall of the cabin. She hit the wood with a thump that knocked the breath from her lungs. More importantly, she was completely immobilized. The man started towards her, holding her eyes with his own black ones. His stare was so intense she didn't even notice the other woman make a sign in the air. Caroline did notice though when her limbs twisted spastically to odd angles, and she shrieked in pain. 

Still paralyzed, her eyes rolled wildly as the man grew closer. There was no escape. Where were Stefan and Damon? Bonnie? The coven had more than three witches. Likely her friends were just as occupied. It was up to her then. 

Caroline was still weighing her extremely limited options, when the man's body flew suddenly to the side. She looked up just in time to see the blur that propelled him into a nearby tree trunk change direction to intercept one of the women. The blur paused long enough for her to make out Klaus, eyes filled with rage, snap the witch's neck. The final woman took off running, and Klaus started to follow. When the woman stopped her casting though, Caroline's body was no longer supported, and under gravity and her own exhaustion, she slumped to the ground. Klaus wheeled around to take in Caroline, glanced in the direction the witch had run, then looked back at his vampire. Decision made, he growled in irritation at letting his prey get away, then strode over to Caroline and picked her up from the ground.

"You are in a world of trouble, little vampling."

Caroline nodded. She knew. 

"Bonnie?" she asked hesitantly, terrified to hear the answer. "Stefan?"

"Elijah and Rebekah have them."

Caroline nodded, then with that concern taken care of, she listed back in Klaus arms. Klaus took one look at her pale face, and the Original Vampire ran.

 

......................................................

 

Elijah was already back when Klaus arrived home with a subdued Caroline in his arms. 

"The witches?" Klaus asked.

"Taken care of. How is she?"

Klaus glared at the vampire in his arms. "She'll live. Until I kill her myself."

"Once you have Caroline settled we need to talk."

Caroline glared from Elijah to Klaus. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Show some respect for your elders Caroline," Klaus growled. "I will return in a moment, Brother."

With that, Klaus carried Caroline upstairs to the bedroom she had inhabited for the past few days. His bedroom. Once she was laid out on the bed, Klaus disappeared. Caroline didn't figure he would be back. The hybrid was pissed. She could feel the anger radiating off him, and it was terrifying. As soon as she was back on her feet, Klaus would want her out. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. But there was no way they were due to Klaus. She must have been allergic to something in the room. Maybe Elijah had a cat... he seemed like a cat person. 

Cats however, could not explain the relief that washed over Caroline when Klaus returned a moment later. He carried a cloth and a basin of warm water. Caroline was too stunned to say anything when Klaus wet the cloth, took one of her tiny hands in his own, and began to wash the blood and dirt from her arm. She wanted to rub her eyes to make sure it was actually Klaus. Maybe she had passed out and was stuck in some witch-dream. But Klaus smelled the same, his eyes glared in that familiar way as he worked. Caroline couldn't help the wave of pleasure that came over her with the knowledge that Klaus might still be concerned for her. And yes, she did mind whether or not he cared. It was becoming harder to ignore. That powerful self-assurance was captivating, and to be looked at that way - like she was his to both protect and discipline as he saw fit was overwhelmingly intense. And not at all unpleasant. 

When Klaus had finished her first arm, he moved on to her second, then to her legs, and finally her face. When all of her was clean he left the room again with the dirty water. This time when he returned, the bucket was gone and he carried pajamas. Specifically, the nightgown.

Caroline wrinkled her nose, but Klaus ignored her. 

"Do you need help?"

"No," she said indignantly.

Klaus raised his eyebrow, but he left the room for a moment to give her time to change. He returned minutes later to find her shivering on top of the bed in the short dress. Without a word, Klaus eased her under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. To Caroline's surprise, he climbed onto the bed beside her. Klaus lifted her so she was propped against his chest, and with her head supported with his arm, he held his wrist out to her lips.

Caroline met his eyes in confusion. "I promise I'm okay, Klaus. You don't need to do this."

"Drink," he ordered.

Unable to ignore the shiver down her spine that Klaus' tone produced, Caroline nipped the soft skin of his wrist. She tried to be dainty at first, painfully aware of how Klaus' effortless poise clashed with her own clumsiness. In the end though, hunger and need won out, and Caroline found herself feeding desperately from the older vampire. 

As Caroline fed, Klaus stroked her hair. His hands caressing her scalp, and his gentle breath in her ear was finally enough to make Caroline give in to her exhaustion. She slumped back against him, feeling of all things, safe. They stayed like that until Caroline's heavy eyelids began to overpower her will to keep awake. When Klaus saw her drifting off, he gently pried her off of his chest and lay Caroline back down against her pillow. He wasn't quiet enough though, because a sleepy voice stopped Klaus as he tried to slip from the room.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, Love."

"Will you come back?"

Klaus' face was unreadable. "Yes," he said finally. "Once I have spoken with my brother."

"Promise?"

"I promise, vampling."

It was apparently enough reassurance for Caroline, because her head dropped back against the pillow and her eyes fluttered closed. Remembering what else he had Elijah bring from her house, Klaus rescued her two bears from the closet. The pink one, he placed under Caroline's arm, while he positioned the old, well-loved one to guard her back. By the time Klaus had finished, the young vampire's breathing had taken on the deep, regular quality of sleep. 

 

......................................................

"Well?" Klaus said as he joined Elijah in the sitting room.

Elijah shrugged. "It was a coven, as we expected. I let our sister have her way with them. Matt was involved too apparently, and she was less than pleased to find him hurt."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I hope you at least got information from them first."

"Of course. It seems they heard rumours of vampires in the area and decided to take it upon themselves to end the threat." Elijah wrinkled his nose with distaste. "They let slip some false information to lure any vampires living nearby. Apparently it worked."

Klaus growled low in his throat. "The incompetence of the Salvatores never ceases to amaze."

"Mm," Elijah replied. "Drink?" he asked, heading to the liquor cabinet to pour two tumblers of scotch. 

 

......................................................

 

Caroline's sleep hadn't lasted long. She listened to the Originals' conversation from upstairs and groaned when she heard Elijah's explanation of the day's events. Klaus was right. Stefan and Damon were idiots. And now so was she, for listening to them. 

Caroline tuned out the rest of their words and allowed herself a moment of indulgent self-pity. That morning she had been furious with Klaus and more than ready to cast off all his offers of help. But then she had experienced again the wonderful intensity of having all his attention on her. Klaus had made it perfectly clear that they were through; however, then he had washed and fed her and tucked her in with her bears. It was a level of tenderness she had not experienced since she was a child. Now, she didn't know what to think. Klaus manipulated people, but what could she have to offer that would lead him to do all of this just to gain her trust? It made no sense. That left only one possibility. Klaus cared.

Caroline sighed and stared out the bedroom window. That thought made her far happier than it should have. The truth was though, leaving that morning had been a spur of the moment and poorly thought out decision. She had no idea what she would do with herself if she left. She had no purpose in life, no plans. At least learning from Klaus would give her a goal, something to work towards on the daily. It would prolong the time until she had to make any real decisions regarding her life. Her potentially thousand-year-long life. What did one do for a thousand years? What was the point? Caroline knew her only hope was that Klaus would accept her apology and be willing to reinstate their deal. 

......................................................

 

Klaus approached the closed door reluctantly. It was his room for Christsake, but since his anger had cooled he did not know what to say to the young woman who was waiting for him. He had delayed returning for as long as possible, but eventually Elijah had cut him off from the scotch and reminded him of his promise to Caroline. Killjoy. And so Klaus approached the room. He shrugged to himself, then threw the door open. It was one young vampire. How bad could the conversation be?

Terrible, was the answer to his question. Caroline made him feel awkward, and Klaus was never awkward. After his initial greeting was returned though, silence filled the room. Neither knew what to say. Finally, Klaus grew impatient.

"You are not going to cry again then, I see."

Caroline glared at him. "And you're as sensitive as ever."

Klaus shrugged languidly. "It's a gift." He turned his back on the annoyed vampire and found a chair to sit in. Fixing Caroline with a smug stare, he lounged back in his seat. An irritated Caroline was something he knew how to work with. 

Caroline got out of bed and walked over to the window. She stared out of it for a few minutes, then finally turned back to Klaus with a sigh. 

"Teach me again. I'll do what you tell me this time."

It was hardly even a request. Not good enough. 

Klaus picked lint off his shirt, saying nothing. 

"At least answer me," Caroline snapped. 

Before she could register what happened, Klaus was looming over her, so close she could feel his soft breath. He spoke quietly, with his eyes fixated on her the whole time. It felt like he was sizing her up. She knew she wasn't meeting expectations, and against her consent, a shiver went down her spine.

"I will pay you that courtesy when you have done something to deserve it," Klaus said. "I have let many aspects of your behavior go in the past few days, Caroline. It will not continue though."

Caroline forced herself to stand tall and look at him evenly. "Because I'll be gone, or-"

"Because if I give you another chance it will be your last. Disobey me again and we will truly be finished. There will be rules, and you will follow each to the letter."

"What kind of rules?"

Klaus stepped back from her and began ticking off his fingers. "No speaking unless you are granted permission. You will kneel when I enter the room. You-"

Caroline sputtered before Klaus could go any further, and he had the audacity to laugh.

"Relax, Love" he said. "It's a joke."

"Not funny."

Klaus grinned. "I thought it was."

"The real rules?"

"Simple. Do as you are told."

"That's it?"

"And until I decide that you are fully recovered, you will observe a bedtime of my choosing. I will give you a full list of rules tomorrow. For now, do as you are told. There will be consequences if you disobey."

Caroline grimaced. "What kind of consequences?"

Klaus shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Don't disobey and I won't be forced to get creative."

Caroline's face was suddenly pale, and Klaus wasn't sure if she was just exhausted or he had gone too far. 

"Can I think about it?" she asked.

Klaus nodded once, face serious again. "Of course, Love."

"Klaus?" Caroline asked as he reached the door.

Caroline waited until the older vampire had turned to face her. "I'm sorry I worried you today. I'm just not used to people caring about what I do."

"No need to apologize, since I wasn't worried."

"Sure Klaus," Caroline said smugly. Then she climbed into bed and shut her eyes before he could respond. 

Klaus stood silently for a moment watching his vampling hug her bears. It was still fifty-fifty as to whether or not he refused to ever let her go or killed her himself out of sheer aggravation. Klaus snorted. Only time would tell. For now, the important thing was that he did have time; Caroline was going to stay. With a small smile, Klaus turned out the bedroom light and closed the door quietly behind him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this really necessary?" Caroline called.

Klaus grinned from across the field. "All part of the experience, Love."

He pointed a gun down his line of sight, aiming for her heart. A bucket of water balanced on her head, forcing her to stand straight and still.

Caroline had spent the past two weeks with Klaus following his plan for her training. Some of it made sense. A lot, Caroline assumed was for Klaus' amusement. So far they had been getting along though, and Caroline even thought her speed and fighting skills were improving. They had fallen into a routine over the past couple of weeks. Apparently Elijah found it amusing, because Caroline occasionally caught him watching her "lessons" with interest and having a laugh at her expense. If nothing else, Klaus' training provided her with concrete goals to work towards, and Caroline needed goals, needed the feel of achieving to be content. 

Klaus pressed the trigger, pulling Caroline from her reverie. The bullet whooshed towards her. She brought up her hand to try to catch it, but her fist closed around air. _Too early_ , she had time to think before the bullet bit into her hand, and she lost her balance. Caroline landed on the grass, bucket on her head, clothes soaked, and laughter echoing in her ears. She shook her hand to work the sting from her already-healing flesh. By the time Caroline lifted the bucket from her scowling face, Klaus' expression was normal. 

"That is enough for the day," Klaus called.

"But I didn't get it right yet."

"And you won't today. You can try again when you're fresh."

Caroline stood up and took the gun, getting ready to reload it, but Klaus caught her arm. His grip was tight, and forced her to step closer to him. 

"I said, enough."

Caroline glared, but Klaus smirked down at her. "You have been doing so well little vampling. Do not force me to punish you now."

The moment hung between them, as each vampire waited to see what she would do. Caroline was poised to run. Her eyes flicked from the edge of the woods to Klaus' hand and back again. Finally, her body relaxed. Her face did not though, and Caroline fixed Klaus with a glare that was worth a thousand words. 

Klaus just laughed and watched as she stalked away. 

"I'm going for a walk," she called over her shoulder.

"Just a walk. I will know if you try any training without me."

Caroline believed him. She walked down the road until Klaus' estate faded from view. He had not specified where she could go, and Caroline still had not gotten to tell Stefan and Damon off for their terrible plan with the witches. With no other outlet for her frustration, it was the perfect time to give them a piece of her mind. Caroline switched directions slightly so that she was on course for the Salvatore's residence.

Caroline broke into a full run and reached the house in no time. She was set to barge in through the front door, when she heard voices. It was Damon and Stefan. One thing Caroline had been good at before becoming a vampire was snooping. Now she was even better at it. Instincts kicking in, Caroline paused outside the door and listened.

"-don't know how you think you'll manage that anyway."

"Well not with that attitude."

"Killing Klaus would be ideal. I'm not arguing Damon, but he's unkillable."

Caroline held her breath, suddenly certain she did not want to get caught by the brothers.

"Well at least you're not going all moral on me. Just hear Bonnie and I out. I've the will, and she has the witchy way."

There was movement from inside, and though neither brother seemed likely to approach the door, Caroline decided it was time to make her exit. She had enough to think about without hearing anymore. Caroline's mind whirled as she ran. 

_Shit shit shit._

She almost wished she had heard nothing.

Caroline raced through the woods until she could approach Klaus' house from the opposite direction of the Salvatores'. Once she was safe if anyone came across her, Caroline slowed and found a fallen log on which to sit. The same thoughts kept repeating in her head. She should tell Klaus, but then Klaus would go after Stefan. Damon was fair game, but she liked the younger Salvatore. Besides, Klaus probably couldn't be killed, so there was nothing to worry about anyway. Then again, Bonnie could have something. Who knew with witches. She could tell Elijah. But then Elijah would likely go after Stefan. He was weirdly protective of his asshole brother. But at least with Elijah she might be able to bargain Stefan's life for Damon...

Caroline ran her fingers through her hair. She sat, head in hands, until the log beneath her grew uncomfortable. 

As she started back to the house, Caroline was no closer to making a decision. At least it seemed as though she had time to think, a day or two, if not longer. The time limit was ambiguous, but Stefan would deliberate before agreeing to any plan of Damon's. Besides, surely Stefan wouldn't make a move while she was with Klaus. Caroline would just have to stay with Klaus until she decided how to proceed. And wasn't that incentive to make up her mind. 

.............................................

It was evening, and Klaus had places to be. He downed the rest of the wine in his glass and stood up with a stretch.

"Well then, Caroline, Elijah-"

"Where are you going?" Caroline demanded.

Klaus arched an eyebrow. The young vampire had been acting oddly since she got back from her walk the day before. She was often irritable and always jumpy. Plus, she had been clinging to Klaus like he was her life raft in a storm. 

"Out," Klaus said finally.

Caroline stood up and crossed her arms. "So what? I'm just supposed to stay here and be bored?"

"If you like, Love. Otherwise go play with your little friends."

Klaus ignored her glare and headed up the stairs to change. As soon as he left, Caroline flopped down on the couch with a huff.

"Trouble?" Elijah asked.

Caroline eyed him. His voice was amused, but Elijah's face was perfectly straight. He was harder to read than Klaus. Caroline always felt the urge to trust him though. The traitorous words she had heard the previous afternoon almost slipped from her mouth, but at the last moment, Caroline pursed her lips. 

"Nope."

Elijah raised his eyebrow, looking uncomfortably like Klaus. He didn't pursue the question though. Either he didn't care or he was confident she would eventually tell him anyway. Neither was comforting.

Caroline ran through her options. If she was sick, maybe Klaus would stay. The hybrid had developed this weirdly protective streak. Maybe it would be enough to get him to cancel. Or she could just ask him to stay. Caroline snorted aloud at that idea, and Elijah looked at her sharply. 

"Klaus," Caroline called as he came down the stairs and headed to the front door.

She jumped up from the couch and managed to catch Klaus with his hand on the doorknob. 

"Stay, please."

"Caroline-"

"I think I'm sick." She coughed and did her best to look miserable. 

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're a vampire. You are not sick, no werewolf has bitten you, and no witches have gotten their hands on you recently."

He turned the doorknob, and Caroline panicked. She was out of time. With nothing left in her arsenal, Caroline did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed a vase off the table nearest her and hurled it across the room as hard as she could. 

As soon as the vase shattered, Caroline felt the blood drain from her face. Both Klaus and Elijah's eyes were still fixed on the pile of glass, but slowly those intense stares turned to her. 

"Care to explain, Love?" 

Klaus' voice was soft, dangerously so. Caroline looked to Elijah for help, but he shook his head.

"I would love to hear this too."

Caroline floundered for words. Just as she had almost decided to tell the truth, Klaus' gaze flickered to the clock on the wall. 

"We will be talking about this when I return," he said. 

_Shit._

Caroline reached for something else to throw, but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist firmly. Next thing she knew, Klaus' face was right next to her's.

"Put. The Glass. Down."

She did.

"Now," Klaus said, and his voice dropped back to disturbingly calm. "Is your tantrum quite finished?"

Tantrum. Caroline shuddered. She was so going to regret this later. 

"No," Caroline said, crossing her arms. 

"No?"

“Well,” Elijah said, standing and stretching his arms overhead. “I will leave the two of you to discuss.”

Caroline watched with desperation as her safety-net left. At least Klaus wouldn’t kill her with Elijah present. 

“Caroline,” said a silky voice. It drew her eyes back to Klaus, and she stifled a gulp.

“Yes?” Caroline said, with as much confidence as she could muster.

“If you have something to say, say it. Stop wasting my evening.”

“Take me with you,” Caroline blurted.

Klaus laughed. “I would not have taken you where I am going before your little display. Now? Certainly not.”

Caroline sighed internally. Stefan and Damon were so gonna owe her for this. Unfortunately they would never know that though, because she would never admit to what she was going to do next.

Caroline crossed her arms and pouted. “Stay.”

“The neediness was cute for all of thirty seconds vampling. Now, behave like the adult you are and salvage the dignity you have left. Go to bed. We will speak in the morning.”

“You can’t have it both ways, Klaus. If you treat me like I’m five, then I get to act like it.” Before Klaus realized what she was going to do, Caroline grabbed the glass nearest her and threw. It shattered next to the vase. 

Caroline didn’t even have time to enjoy the satisfying pile of shards littering the floor before Klaus had a hold of her upper arm and was hauling her up the stairs. 

“Klaus,” Caroline whined.

The hybrid rounded on her. His voice was no longer soft. “Enough,” he growled. Klaus turned away from Caroline and continued to pull her along. She knew better than to speak again. 

As soon as they reached Klaus' bedroom, Klaus threw the door shut behind them and dragged Caroline over to the bed. Before she understood what was happening, Klaus sat down and pulled Caroline over his lap. When the first slap made contact with her bottom, Caroline yelped.

“Klaus,” she said in horror as she finally realized what the hybrid was doing. 

“I strongly suggest you don't speak. You will only make it worse for yourself.”

Caroline did as recommended. 

Three more blows rained down upon her. They hurt, but Caroline knew that Klaus could do much worse. The fact that he was holding back - way holding back - was comforting. She could barely acknowledge that relief though; it was buried beneath fear, anger, and shame. 

After the tenth smack, Caroline stopped feeling any respite between the spanks. Her bottom still tingled after Klaus’ hand rose. The discomfort turned to stinging pain, and Caroline couldn’t stop a couple of whimpers escaping. 

She held out as long as possible, but Klaus showed no sign of slowing. Finally, a single sob escaped through her tight lips. Once that first traitorous noise broke free, Caroline couldn’t prevent the rest from following. She cried loudly, and it was all the more horrible for her humiliating position. 

Absorbed in her pain and the unfairness of her punishment - after all, she was only trying to protect the people she cared about - Caroline didn’t notice when Klaus’ spanks turned to gentle rubbing. 

Caroline was still crying as Klaus lifted her to her feet and pulled her close. 

“Shh, Love,” Klaus said. “It is over now.”

Wrapped in Klaus’ warm embrace, Caroline’s sobs slowed until they were only an occasional hiccup. Eventually, she came-to enough to notice her face was buried in Klaus’ shoulder, and her tears had soaked the shirt he changed into for the evening. Her bottom still stung, but the gentle circles Klaus rubbed into her black helped the internal ache.

“There,” Klaus said, as he pushed her away slightly so he could see her face. 

Caroline tried to hide her blotchy cheeks, but Klaus moved her hands away. He used his thumb to wipe her tears. 

“Now,” Klaus said. “Would you care to explain yourself?”

Caroline buried her face in Klaus’ shoulder again. He surprised her by laughing gently.

“Tonight or tomorrow. You will be telling me what that was about.” 

Klaus didn’t force her to lift her head though. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly while Caroline breathed in his scent. She was glad Klaus didn’t make her meet his eyes. An odd feeling had come over her, and she didn’t know what he would see if their gazes met. 

Wrapped in Klaus’ arms, being comforted after her punishment, Caroline felt safe. It was more than that though and more than feeling taken care of. She felt small, young, in need of protection and care. Care that Klaus, with his confidence, strength, and experience, could give. Caroline had never experienced anything like it before, but in that moment, she felt almost little. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but it came with a longing and emptiness. She had no clue what to do about it.

"Klaus?"

He pulled away to look at her with concern. Caroline couldn't blame him. Her voice was small and quiet, different. There were so many things she felt like she needed, but she couldn't tell what any were, let alone how to ask for them. 

Her uncertainty and fear must have shown, because Klaus eyed her for a moment before finally suggesting, "let's get you to bed."

"Klaus?"

"Yes?"

Caroline requested the one desire she could identify. "Stay?"

Klaus' expression was unreadable, but he finally nodded. The Original stood and sat Caroline on the bed. He handed her pyjama pants and a t-shirt before leaving the room to give her privacy.

Caroline looked uncertainly at the clothes in her hands. Dressing herself just felt so hard. She felt the tears build in her eyes again. The urge to call Klaus for help was almost overwhelming. The feeling of dependency was so confusing. Finally, Caroline gathered herself and managed to get dressed and into bed. 

A moment later there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Klaus entered. He smiled when he saw her wrapped up in bed. The comforting hand on her head made Caroline want to purr. At least, it did until she realized that Klaus would likely wait until she fell asleep then go out anyway. That notion jerked her from the strange place she had been within her mind. Caroline straddled the two realms, half worried for Klaus' safety if he left, and partly desperate not to be left alone. 

"Klaus?" Her voice still sounded odd. 

"Yes, little one?"

The term sent a shudder through Caroline, which she stubbornly ignored. It pushed her deeper into that strange place in her head.

Caroline pulled back the covers. "Stay," she ordered. 

Klaus looked surprised, but he began to climb onto the bed beside her. 

"No. Inside." Caroline gestured to the side of the bed against the wall. He would have to climb over her to get out, she thought with satisfaction.

Klaus fixed her with a knowing stare. "I won't go anywhere tonight."

"Promise?"

He held her wide eyes. "I promise, Love."

Caroline smiled and snuggled into his lap, closing her eyes. Soon, despite her sore bottom and confusing emotions, she was fast asleep.

Klaus looked down at the young vampire as he stroked her hair. Something had happened to his charge when he spanked her, something completely unexpected. As he took in her innocent smile and listened to Elijah clean up glass downstairs, Klaus wondered what the hell he had done to Caroline Forbes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm up in the air as to which headspace Caroline will wake up in. If anyone has a preference, lemme know. <3


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline woke up and stretched in the warm sunlight. She recoiled in shock when her hand hit something soft.

"Well I've been woken up in worse ways" Klaus grumbled, rubbing his nose. 

Caroline looked over in surprise. Klaus was sitting beside her. In fact, her head was resting in his lap, and the hand that wasn't massaging his face was wrapped in her hair. 

It took a moment, but Caroline finally remembered the night before. 

"You stayed," she said. It came out as more of a squeal than she would have liked. Happier than she would have wanted too, come to that.

"Of course, Caroline," Klaus said. "I'm not in the habit of turning down invitations to share a bed."

He eyed her uncertainly as though searching for something. Caroline didn't know how to interpret the look, but she curled up against his scrutiny, feeling suddenly shy. It was just like last night; she felt not at all herself.

Whatever Klaus saw in her eyes apparently helped him come to a decision. He lifted her head from his lap and started to slide from beneath her. 

"You stay here," he said.

Caroline pouted. "No." 

She didn't want Klaus to leave, didn't want to be alone. If she was alone she would have to think about what she had done the previous night, how Klaus had responded, and how she reacted to his response. She was still in that odd frame of mind, and she didn't want to confront any of those things. 

"Caroline," Klaus said. There was new tension in his voice. Irritation perhaps? Worry? "I can only deal with a clingy vampling for so long. You already interrupted my plans for last evening. Now, you had me all night as you requested; I am going to go downstairs, and you are going to get yourself ready for the day."

With that, Klaus stood and walked to the door. Caroline sat in bed, staring after him. Her mind was in turmoil, half of her trying to pull free of the hazy zone she was lost in, and the other half wanting to submit to it completely. Only if Klaus was there to lead her through it though. Caroline was stuck in a limbo of indecisiveness. She let herself flop back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. 

 

..............................................

Klaus stood outside the door to his bedroom after he closed it behind him. Something told him that he had handled Caroline in the worst way possible. He had no idea what was going on with her though. She obviously wanted something, but he didn't know what. He on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to protect her from the world. It was more than that though. He had felt that way since meeting her. Now, Klaus also wanted to take care of the young vampire, and that was much too inconvenient. He groaned in irritation and walked resolutely downstairs. Things in Klaus' life were supposed to be simple. He decided what he wanted, then pursued it until he got it. Klaus shook his head. People called him selfish; he considered himself practical.

Klaus reached the downstairs to find it perfectly tidy after the night's debacle. 

"So Niklaus," Elijah said from the kitchen. "Did you figure out what is going on with your little protege?"

Klaus didn't try to hide his grimace. "You have a better chance of understanding string theory, than I Caroline. She and I will be talking later though."

Elijah eyed his brother with a raised brow. "You seemed in a hurry to leave her this morning."

"It was not the right time."

"Mm," Elijah said noncommittally, swirling his goblet of blood. 

Both vampires were silent for a moment, before Klaus stood up from his seat and began to pace in frustration. 

"I don't know what is going through her head."

"You could compel her," Elijah said blandly.

Klaus shot his brother a look, and Elijah shrugged.

"I thought about it," Klaus admitted. "She is on vervain though."

"Ah. So you are forced to take a more honest approach."

"Or, I could bite her."

"Threatening her with death may not be the best way to earn her trust."

"Who said anything about trust?" Klaus asked. 

Both men were quiet again, before Klaus finally stopped his pacing, directly in front of his brother. 

"What would you do, Elijah?"

Elijah regarded his sibling carefully. "It is difficult to say without knowing what the issue is," he said finally. 

"Caroline has gone insane," Klaus grumbled.

The corners of Elijah's mouth quirked. "Then play into her madness."

 

..............................................

Caroline was still in bed when Klaus returned. She sat staring out the window, arms wrapped around her pyjama-clad knees. She looked up when Klaus entered the room, and her eyes widened guiltily.

"I thought I told you to get ready," Klaus said.

Caroline scrambled for a response. How was she supposed to explain that it seemed too hard? That she wanted help with basic tasks? Then again, Klaus treated her like a child anyway. He had spanked her last night for Chrissake. Caroline sighed. Whatever response she gave would bring trouble. She was already in over her head after last night with both her feelings for Klaus and her need to act on what she had overheard at the Salvatores'. If she was going down, she might as well push the limits first.

Klaus was still watching her, and Caroline squirmed uncomfortably. Normally it was hard to hold his gaze, but she did it out of stubborn determination. Now, it was impossible. She glanced down at her lap, feeling small, face sad. 

Klaus approached, and the next thing Caroline knew, his hand was gripping her chin firmly but gently, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Caroline," Klaus said, voice low and filled with authority. "You will answer me when I'm speaking to you."

Caroline jerked free of his hand, and Klaus let her go. It wasn't until her chin was resting on her knees and she was hugging herself tightly that Caroline finally replied. "Help me," she whispered.

"What?"

Caroline fumbled for words. That had been a mistake. 

"I'm still tired," she said quickly.

"That isn't what you said, Love."

"It wasn't?" Caroline asked innocently, and Klaus frowned. 

He felt his frustration mounting, and he was amazed Caroline couldn't feel its suffocating presence. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, Klaus silently cursed Elijah for advising that he play into this.

"Look," Klaus said, and it came out harshly enough that Caroline flinched. He took another deep breath. "Look," he said, voice softer, almost reasonable. "I can't help if I don't know what the problem is. Now, tell me what you said."

Caroline shivered at his order, delivered so confidently that not obeying wasn't an option.

"I said I want help," Caroline said finally. She hugged herself more tightly.

Klaus did his best to hide his surprise. Having over a millennium of practice helped. He picked up the hairbrush from the bedside table, where he had previously asked Caroline not to keep it, and gestured for the young vampire to move forward. Once she did, he sat down behind her, and, after a moment's hesitation, he lifted the brush to her hair. As gently as possible, he worked the tangles from her blond waves. If nothing else, it would buy him time to think. Caroline sat so still she hardly seemed to breathe. Eventually she relaxed into his touch though, which eased Klaus' doubt as to his actions. He suddenly found himself through the looking glass, and he had thought nothing could make him feel that way anymore.

Finally all the knots were gone from her hair, but Klaus continued brushing. It was actually relaxing, and the action seemed to have a similar effect on Caroline. Eventually he would have to stop though, and uncertainty would recommence. Klaus hated uncertainty. The easiest way to prevent it was to take charge from the start.

"Hair band," he said calmly.

Caroline passed him one from around her wrist. Klaus took half her hair and manhandled it into a pony tail. It always looked easy when Rebekah did it. 

"Another."

Caroline passed over a second band, and Klaus did the same.

"Pigtails?" she asked once he was finished. She looked over her shoulder incredulously.

Klaus shrugged. "Is that not the style?"

"Yah," Caroline sniffed. "If you're five." Before she could finish her retort, her phone rang. Both vampires' eyes shot to the offending device. Caroline reached across Klaus to grab it from the bedside table. She glanced at the caller ID, then answered. If Klaus didn't know better, he would have thought she looked nervous.

"Bonnie," she said. The pleasure in her voice sounded forced.

"That's today?" Caroline said with a grimace. "Yah, no I'm fine. I just forgot." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I promise, I'm fine. I'll be over in a second to help set up."

Caroline hung up the call. Before Klaus could ask what was going on, she was on her feet, rifling through her bag of clothing, and looking much more like her usual self.

"Forget something?" Klaus asked.

"A dance Bonnie and I are organizing for charity. It's tonight," Caroline answered as she scrambled to get ready.

"That's not like you."

Caroline paused long enough to glare at the older man. "So I keep hearing."

Then, Caroline stopped dead in her tracks, and a look or horror crossed her face. "I don't have anything to wear. I forgot-"

Klaus decided it was time to stop the panic before it could build. "I will take care of it."

It was Caroline's turn to raise her eyebrows, and she did so incredulously. "You?"

"I have excellent taste, Love."

Caroline groaned. "Fine. But nothing purple."

Klaus grinned, and Caroline sighed. The night was going to be a disaster. At least if she was with Bonnie though, Caroline could be fairly certain that Stefan and Damon would not be going after Klaus. Besides, hopefully if she was gone long enough, Klaus would forget about the talk they were supposed to have concerning the previous night's events.

 

.........................................

 

Caroline entered the huge room and relished the feel of all eyes on her as she walked down the staircase. Klaus had come through. When he said he would take care of the dress, Caroline had not expected him to dig up an antique straight out of the 1920s. It was sleek, delicately beaded, and clung to her perfectly. The pale fabric perfectly complimented her eyes and blonde hair. 

Caroline reached the bottom of the stairs, and instantly the moment was over. Three young volunteers rushed her, looking for instructions on how to deal with the various issues that had already arose in her absence. Caroline handed out orders, pretending patience and calm. As soon as they were gone though, she grabbed a champagne flute from a passing tray and strode off to find Bonnie. The evening would be easier with a drink or two. Or ten. 

The evening ran smoothly after the initial complications. Caroline quickly lost count of how many glasses of champagne she had. It hardly mattered though. Since becoming a vampire, her tolerance to alcohol had increased exponentially. The room may have started to blur a bit and things may have become funnier than they would usually be, but Caroline knew she was simply tired after the long day. 

"You look beautiful." 

Caroline glanced over her shoulder to find Klaus standing at her side.

"You are not dancing though."

Caroline shrugged. "I've been busy."

"Not too busy for a few drinks, I see."

Caroline scowled, but Klaus pressed a finger to her lips before she could speak. When he saw she wasn't going to talk, Klaus offered Caroline his arm. 

"May I?"

Caroline hesitated, but she took his proffered elbow and allowed Klaus to lead her onto the dance floor. Klaus could be charming when he wanted to, and his eyes sparkled mischievously. 

Thankfully, Klaus was also a wonderful dancer and able to swirl Caroline around with little effort on her part. It must have been the spinning, or the lights, or Klaus' closeness, but suddenly Caroline felt unbalanced.

"Are you alright, Love?" 

"Just tired," Caroline said.

"Mm," was all Klaus replied, although he smirked when she wasn't looking.

After two more dances, Caroline was called to help with another problem that arose. She was gone for quite awhile, and the next time Klaus saw her, he sped to her side to help as she stumbled in her high heels. 

"Time to go, I think," Klaus said, plucking the wine glass from her hand. 

Caroline fixed him with a glare. "I am perfectly capable of deciding when to leave. You're not my-"

"Your?"

Caroline shook her head as though to clear it. "Nothing."

She looked about. The evening was wrapping up anyway, and her head was beginning to pound. Definitely not from the champagne though. 

"Let's go then," Caroline said. "But only because I feel like it."

 

..........................................

As they walked home, Klaus handed Caroline a bottle of water. 

"Drink this," he said. "You will hurt tomorrow as it is."

Caroline stopped walking abruptly, and Klaus followed suit. 

"Stop doing that," Caroline said, stomping her foot. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

Caroline glared. "That," she said again, making a gesture that encompassed all of Klaus. Her mouth worked as she tried to find the right words. "Looking out for me. It makes me feel weird. Not in a good way."

Klaus chuckled. "What kind of way is it then?"

"Like I want -need- your help with everything, and it's not fair 'cause you don't wanna help me. So just leave me alone to deal with life."

Klaus watched with interest as the pout grew on his vampling's face and her voice began to sound almost young. 

"It's not funny," Caroline said, stomping her foot again. "God, everything I do for you with Stefan and Damon and all I want is for you to not make me want you when you're not willing to be there and you won't even give me that and -" 

Caroline paused to pant for breath, and Klaus seized on the moment of silence amidst her rambling. 

"We will discuss what you mean by Stefan and Damon later. For now, what if I were to offer to 'help you'?"

Caroline blinked at him through the haze of alcohol. "I-". She swayed slightly, and Klaus caught her by the arm.

"You need to go home," he said. 

Klaus started to walk, but he met resistance, and found Caroline wasn't following. He turned back in time to watch her wrench her hand free and stumble over to a nearby bush.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he heard the sound of retching. It was going to be a long night. He walked over to the bushes and laid a hand on Caroline's back.

"Go away," she moaned.

Klaus said nothing. Any of the words he wanted to speak would only have made the situation worse. Instead, he waited until she had finished, then used a handkerchief to gently wipe her mouth and to dab the sweat from her forehead. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Caroline nodded, and Klaus picked her up gently. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against his chest. As always, she was beautiful, but like that, she also looked like she was his. Sloshed or not, she had never looked lovelier.

Klaus walked them back home, careful not to jostle his precious cargo. A couple of times he had to pause when Caroline felt ill, but they had no further mishaps. 

When Klaus and Caroline finally reached the house, Elijah and Rebekah awaited them inside. 

"Well, I'm glad to see you gave my dress to such a class act," Rebekah said.

"Ugh," Caroline groaned from Klaus' arms. "You."

Rebekah smiled tightly. "Me," she agreed.

"A successful evening then?" Elijah asked innocently. 

"Well, she came home in the arms of a man, so it was successful in Rebekah's book."

Rebekah glared, and her look darkened when Caroline snorted. 

"Let's get you to bed before Rebekah rips your heart out, hm?" Klaus said as Caroline continued to giggle. 

"Insane," Klaus mouthed to Elijah. His brother hid a smirk.

Klaus managed to get Caroline upstairs, and he sat her on the bathroom counter. He wet a washcloth and gently cleaned the make-up from her face. Then, he removed the pins from her hair and brushed the curls until her hair again fell in waves. 

"Drink," he Klaus said afterwards, handing her a glass of water.

Caroline looked like she would argue, despite being half asleep, but Klaus fixed her with a stare, and Caroline resentfully lifted the cup to her lips. 

"Go to the washroom and put your pyjamas on. Then meet me in the bedroom."

Klaus left before Caroline could argue. He arranged a trashcan by the bed, then waited for her to arrive. 

Caroline finally came into the room. Her face was pale and clammy, but otherwise she looked adorable in the nightdress. The impression only magnified when she rubbed her eyes, and Klaus hid a smile. 

"Bed," he said, pulling back the covers for her to get in. 

Caroline for once did as told without arguing. Klaus pulled the covers up around her, and then, on an impulse, he kissed her forehead. Caroline shivered, and he pulled back, inwardly burning at the thought that she might reject him. Instead, Caroline met his eyes. "Thank you," she said. 

"For what?" 

"You helped."

She closed her eyes, and Klaus could tell she would be asleep within moments. He stared down at the girl who had so muddled his world. _You helped,_ her words echoed in his ears. Klaus was not certain what he had done, but he was determined he would do it again. He was through the looking glass, and there was no turning back. Thankfully, Klaus had no desire to return to the world.

Only one thought continued to plague him as he stared thoughtfully down at his vampling. _Everything I do for you with Stefan and Damon..._ Caroline would have some explaining to do come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the everywhereness of this chapter. No matter how many times I adjusted it though, it stayed disjointed. On the other hand, I needed a bridge between the last chapter and the next, and this was it. I cross my heart that the next chapter will feature some true age play. I hope you continue to bear with me, and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline woke up clutching a trashcan. As the previous evening's events came back to her, she thanked God that vampires didn't get true hangovers. Her mind felt cloudy, as Klaus had predicted it would, but it was nothing like the headache and nausea that she used to experience as a human. 

She put the trashcan on the floor, not certain when she had ended up hugging it. Much of the night after leaving the party was a blur. She recalled bits though and thought back in awe of Klaus getting her ready for bed and kissing her head. Caroline didn't have long to reflect on her feelings though, because only moments later, Klaus was staring down at her with a smile on his face and a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You're awake, Love. Excellent. Time we had a chat."

"Nope. Not awake."

Caroline yanked the pillow over her face, but only moments later it was pulled away, leaving her staring wide-eyed, up at the Original. 

"Now, you said something last night."

Caroline grimaced. She sat up before responding, hoping to feel less vulnerable than she did with Klaus looming over her. It didn't work.

"I said a lot of things last night," Caroline said with a sigh. She tried a smile. Maybe she could still play it off as drunkenness.

"Something about Stefan and Damon and everything you do for me in that regard." 

Caroline paled; she couldn't help it, and Klaus raised an eyebrow in response. That topic of conversation had slipped her mind, what with the things she had said before and after it. About needing help. About wanting it from Klaus. But that wasn't the issue at hand. It was, if possible, worse. 

"I don't recall-"

Klaus' face darkened. "Do not try to play me for a fool. You have been acting oddly for days now. I want to know why."

Caroline searched her mind for something, anything to say other than the truth. She had nothing though. 

"I went to see Stefan and Damon," Caroline said slowly. If she took long enough, maybe she could still come up with a story. 

Nope. She had nothing.

"I see," Klaus said dangerously.

Caroline sighed. "Yah, that's not the part you're going to be mad about."

"Go on."

Caroline braced herself for what she had to say next. The sting of Klaus' hand from the other night was still fresh in her mind. If anything though, her fear of a spanking made her want to stand up to Klaus all the more. He was not going to scare her into submission. She was a vampire for Godsake. What was a few slaps compared to sunlight, or vervain, or a werewolf bite.

Even still, Caroline had to force steadiness into her voice when she spoke. "Before I say anything, you have to promise me something."

Klaus looked at her with amused surprise. "Oh? What do I _have_ to promise?"

"That you won't hurt Stefan or Damon over this."

"You know, Caroline, I could make you tell me."

"But you won't if you don't have to," Caroline said. While the words were meant as a show of bravery, they rang true as she spoke them.

"Fine," Klaus said evenly. "I will not hurt the Salvatores over whatever it is that you tell me."

Caroline searched his face, then nodded. There was no sense in pushing her luck. "I heard them talking. Damon an-," Caroline caught herself before she accidentally brought Bonnie into her story as well. "Damon," she continued, "found a way to kill you. At least that's what he said. I didn't hear how."

Klaus laughed, but there was no humour in it. "So you have been trying to protect me from those two? I'm immortal Caroline. Sweet of you to worry though."

"I thought-"

"On the other hand," Klaus continued, cutting her off. "That means you have known of this plan for days now and said nothing." As he spoke, his voice grew softer. It wasn't gentle like it sometimes was when he spoke to her, but quiet with fury. His eyes though, there was something else there. Perhaps hurt. Betrayal?

"You thought they could kill me, and you waited this long- you would not have spoken had I not forced you."

"I was looking out for-"

"Ah yes," Klaus said. "Ever loyal to the Salvatore brothers. One who compelled you for weeks, and the other who is there for you only until the doppleganger calls. I can see why you would protect them."

Klaus stood, and Caroline flinched, certain she was going to feel his hand again. Instead, without looking at her, the older vampire strode to the door.

"Klaus-"

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. A moment later though, he was through the door without looking back.

An emptiness overwhelmed her that was worse than any spanking could be.

 

......................................................

 

Caroline didn't see Klaus the rest of that day. She spent the morning in the bedroom, half hoping he would come speak to her. An apology was beyond wishful thinking, but even if he came in to yell, it would be contact. A chance to reason with him, to repair things. Caroline snorted at the thought. _Reason with Klaus. Right._

Finally, she heard the front door open and watched from her window as Klaus strode off down the road. Rebekah followed moments later. Without the threat of having to deal with Klaus' sister, who Caroline did not have the patience for under the best of circumstances, the young vampire finally decided it was worth emerging. 

She ran to the Salvatore's house, but after skulking around for an hour and seeing no sign of Klaus, she went back to the Mikaelsson estate. Her mood darkened further as guilt set in over doubting that Klaus would keep his word to her. Caroline walked slowly back to the manor, still arriving at the empty building far too soon. 

Evening rolled around to find Caroline sitting deep in thought, across from Elijah. Her gaze jerked up at the sound of an opening door and footsteps approaching. Klaus had been gone an entire day. Hopefully he would be over the happenings of the morning. He didn't meet her eyes though when he entered the room.

"Brother," Klaus greeted Elijah.

Elijah nodded before going back to his reading. Klaus left to go upstairs, and Caroline sat, unacknowledged. So Klaus was officially still pissed.

......................................................

The next day was similarly dismall. Klaus still refused to address Caroline's presence. It was impossible to tell whether Elijah knew what was going on or not, because as usual, the oldest vampire was inscrutable. 

Caroline sat silently while the brothers chatted. With every minute that she went unnoticed, the feeling of rejection and the need to be spoken to grew. She had handled the dismissal stoically the day before, but it was becoming a hundred times harder. Caroline blamed that on feeling weird. At least, that was what she decided to dub the hazy feeling she had upon waking, the sensation that she seemed to be experiencing more and more often. The frustration she felt at herself only combined to make her feel even more overwhelmed with emotion. Normally she would have called Klaus out, but that day she just wanted him to come to her and tell her that everything was fine, to make her feel safe. Was that so much to ask? Apparently it was, because Klaus didn't look in her direction once.

After another hour, Caroline felt like she would explode from all the pent up frustration and sadness. She felt a sniffle escape against her consent. It was followed by water pooling in her eyes. Caroline stood abruptly, determined to get out of the room before a sob could get away from her too. 

"Caroline." 

The call came from Elijah. It wasn't the voice she wanted to hear, so she sped up her pace. By the time Caroline got outside, she was ready to break into a full run. She did so, and by giving into her need to sprint, she surrendered what control she had left. Caroline ran while tears poured down her face. She alternated between resenting Klaus and the even stronger desire to make-up with him. The only wish that was constant was for Klaus to find her and tell her that all was forgiven. That they were both fine.

......................................................

Eventually Caroline found herself at a playground across town. She had only been there once before since there were other parks closer to where she, Elena, and Bonnie lived as children. Her father had taken her to this playground once though, after she and the girls had gotten into a spat. Caroline had refused to leave the house for two days, dreading seeing her friends. In the end, her father had coaxed her out of hiding by promising they would visit the park all the way on the other side of Mystic Falls. 

Lost in her memories, Caroline made her way to the swings, as though drawn to them. She sat down and gripped the chains, but made no effort to propel herself. She imagined her father standing behind her. The image was replaced by Klaus pushing her, and she shook her head violently to get rid of the inappropriate thought. 

If she was in danger, she thought, Klaus would pay attention to her. He might be pissed, but he wouldn’t leave her to get hurt. Caroline toyed with the idea for a moment, then felt her face flush. It was a pathetic idea. She didn’t need Klaus’ attention that badly. Besides, it was much too _Twilight_. 

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts by a call of “Daddy”. Her head turned to find the source of the shout, a girl, perhaps four or five, wearing a purple shirt and pink shorts. She was tugging on the sleeve of a dark-haired man, who sat on a park bench. “Daddy, Daddy,” the little blonde called.

“Shh, Lizzie,” the man replied. "I’m trying to get some work done. Go play on the slide.”

Lizzie pouted, but she wandered away as told, and the man went back to the note on his lap. 

Caroline lost herself in the sun and warm breeze. The swing swayed beneath her, lulling her into a state almost akin to relaxation. It was the most at peace she had felt since waking up after the party. Lazily, Caroline’s eyes and mind wandered until her gaze came to rest on Lizzie. The girl was sitting in the sandbox, still moping. Caroline smiled faintly. She could empathize. 

Her minor interest peaked to curiosity when Lizzie suddenly grinned. The little girl had mischief in her eyes, and Caroline watched on as she stood up in the sand box and crouched, a look of determination on her face. Caroline’s eyes widened as she saw the wet patch grow on the child’s shorts until the entire crotch and legs were stained dark. Once finished, Lizzie straightened, put on a morose expression, and ran back to her father.

“Daddy,” she called sadly. “I had an accident.”

Caroline’s eyes widened until she was certain they were bugging out of her head. 

“Oh Sweetheart,” the man said. 

Lizzie was promptly scooped up, kissed, reassured, and carried away, presumably to home. 

The kid had it all figured out. _If I was smart, I would learn from the master_ , Caroline thought to herself. It wasn’t as if she could pee her pants though. She was a bit old for that. Then again, from the looks of her, Lizzie was too. _Yah, small difference between five and twenty, Car._

So peeing her pants was out. Obviously not just because she was too old. Klaus would laugh at her, but most importantly, it was gross. _Yupp. Gross._

Just because that was out of the question, didn’t mean that she couldn’t take something away from the afternoon though. There was probably stuff she needed Klaus’ help with, and if she needed him for something, Klaus would have to pay attention to her. Not that she craved his attention though. _Nope. Not at all._

At the thought of needing help, Caroline felt herself sink a bit further into that “weird” frame of thought, the one that was always on the cusp of her thoughts lately. It made her feel… the word she wanted floated just beyond her reach. Dependent? Fragile? Those weren’t quite right. Young was closer. _Little,_ she thought with a sigh of recognition. The idea of Klaus helping her, of her needing the help, made her feel little. It was not unpleasant at all. 

Suddenly, Caroline didn’t want to be alone in the park. She wanted to be home with Klaus and Elijah. As quickly as she could, Caroline made her way back to the manor, so that dusk was just falling as she arrived. While she didn't expect Klaus to be warm towards her, the young vampire was still disappointed when the only greeting she received was from Elijah. She flopped onto a couch nearby, resigned to being ignored.

.................................................

Klaus looked up in irritation from the drink he had been considering. What was she doing in there? Caroline had gone to the kitchen almost half an hour ago, and it did not take Klaus’ intimate knowledge of her to know that his vampling didn’t cook, even as a human. While he was loathe to admit it, the scuffling and occasional bang were getting on his nerves, all the more because he was growing increasingly concerned about her. And worrying over another person was something Klaus didn’t need, especially not when the girl was still in his house. Obviously she was fine. 

A loud crash punctuated the thought, and Klaus bolted to his feet.

“I’m going to kill her if she doesn’t shut up,” he snarled.

“That would require acknowledging her presence, Niklaus.”

Klaus rolled his eyes at Elijah’s subtle prying and stalked towards the kitchen.

“Car-“

Klaus’ shout was cut-off by the sight that greeted him. A blond vampire stood amidst carnage she looked too small to have created. Three open blood bags lay spilling their contents, two on the counter, one on the floor. A glass lay shattered at her feet, and a cupboard of pots had spilled out onto the kitchen tiles. Sprinkled over everything was a layer of fine brown dust that smelled of spices. From the middle of it all, Caroline stared up at him, wide-eyed. 

The fear and hopefulness in those eyes made the angry words dry up in his throat, and Klaus took a deep breath. 

"Caroline," he said with forced calm. "Do tell what you were doing."

"Cooking."

"You're a vampire, Love."

"Doesn't mean I can't 'speriment."

Klaus fought the desire to roll his eyes and lost.

"I'll clean it up." 

Caroline crouched to pick up a piece of glass, almost stepping on another shard in the process.

"Stop right there," Klaus growled. 

He hated that Caroline flinched, but at least she did as told. The hybrid picked his way through the mess to where his vampling stood frozen. Placing one hand behind her knees and the other around her back, Klaus hoisted Caroline into his arms, and carried her out of harm's way.

"Where-?"

"You are going to get cleaned up," Klaus said, looking down at the mess that had made its way from Caroline onto his own pristine clothing. "Elijah will compel a human to deal with your...creating."

Despite his instructions and obvious irritation, Klaus didn't put Caroline down. He carried her to one of the upstairs bathrooms, doing his best to avoid meeting the wide-eyed stare she was giving him. It was all just so inconvenient. 

When Klaus reached the bathroom, he set Caroline down on the counter. He was still angry with her from earlier, but despite that, he found himself pulling out a towel, wetting it under the tap, and applying it to the vampire's skin. She said nothing as he dabbed at her dirty face, just kept watching him. Klaus felt Caroline relax into his touch though, and it knocked one more brick out of the wall he had put between them. Something about the situation felt so right that it was impossible to ignore. 

Klaus wiped her face until it was clean twice over, and he finally had to stop. He longed for the moment to continue though, at least until he could figure out what he was feeling. Other than calm. He was more calm than he could ever remember, although he supposed he must have been that way at least once before. When Klaus spied the brush lying beside Caroline on the counter, he picked it up. As he had a few nights ago, he brushed out the long hair, getting lost in his own rhythm and the feeling of Caroline relaxing even further. 

Finally, Klaus noticed Caroline's eyes had closed, and her breathing had deepened. 

"Bed, I think."

Caroline's eyes blinked slowly, but they snapped completely open when Klaus made to leave.

"Wait," she said. 

Klaus turned, feeling his irritation rise at the command, even if it had sounded a touch desperate. Since the previous moment was gone and, with it, the odd need to protect, Klaus suddenly remembered why he was furious and supposed to be ignoring her presence. _Et-tu Brutus?_

Caroline's eyes darted, as though she was looking for something. Finally, she lunged for her toothbrush and held it out to him. 

"Please, Klaus?" she said. 

Klaus was about to refuse. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Then he remembered the feeling of only minutes ago. He found himself stepping forward to take the brush and was rewarded by a relieved smile from the girl before him. 

Klaus looked pointedly at the counter, and Caroline hopped back up, taking the hint. At first, Klaus didn't know how to begin. Apparently neither did Caroline.

"Let me see those fangs, then."

Caroline grinned and opened her mouth. 

As soon as he started brushing, Klaus knew it was right. He kept the surprise from his face just barely. Who would have thought that such an activity could be so intimate or so rewarding?

"Bed now," Klaus said once he had finished.

Caroline nodded and used his proffered hand to jump down from the counter. She didn't release her hold on him once standing; instead, Klaus found himself being pulled along to her bedroom. He was shocked into staying longer when she didn't ask him to leave while she changed into her nightgown, simply telling him to turn around. Thankfully she was not able to see his face, because Klaus did not appreciate looking caught off-guard. 

When she was done, Caroline hopped into bed. Before Klaus could leave, he was again halted by a small voice.

"Tell me a story?"

"Are you joking?" Klaus said without turning around.

"Well we don't have any not boring books."

Klaus knew he should say "no", but he was equally aware that he wasn't going to. He turned instead and sat on Caroline's bed. 

"I don't know any stories, Love."

"Make one up."

"Let's see," Klaus said. He relished the sight of Caroline snuggling into the covers before settling and looking up at him expectantly.

"Once upon a time there was a very poorly behaved little vampire, named... Clare...oline."

"No," Caroline whined.

Klaus grinned at her and chuckled.

"Fine," he said.

Klaus moved so that he was seated against the bed's backboard, and Caroline could rest her head in his lap as she had the night of the party. He was unendingly pleased when she did so.

"Let's see," Klaus said.

He found a story in his memory, from long ago. A fairytale, but one that had not survived the years like all those made famous by the brothers Grimm and later Disney. Before he realized what he was doing, Klaus' hand was entwined in Caroline's hair, and he was alternating between running his fingers through it and stroking her soft cheek. 

As Klaus told his story, he watched in fascination as Caroline's eyes slowly drifted closed. Eventually she stopped fighting sleep, and her lids stayed shut. Even still, Klaus continued to rub her head and speak softly, unwilling to leave the magic that had settled over them both. Eventually though, the story was finished. Perhaps something had changed in their relationship that evening, but Klaus was not about to stay in her bed the entire night. He would have explaining to do in the morning if so. 

Reluctantly, Klaus stood up to leave. Before he went, he pulled the covers up and tucked them around the sleeping girl's shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then he slipped quietly from the room.

 

.............................................

Caroline cracked open an eyelid at the sound of her door shutting. She was peaceful though, knowing Klaus would be there in the morning. Sooner if she needed him. With memories of the evening to sooth her, Caroline allowed herself to drift back to sleep and to the dreams she had been having. Dreams of her, a little girl, having an accident. And there was Klaus, picking her up, hugging her, and telling her that she was not alone. Everything was okay, and they were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments, thoughts, ideas, and requests are always welcome and appreciated :) I can't promise I'll work everything in, but if it seems to fit, I'll do my best!


End file.
